


Empathy

by AgreedAlpaca



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 1960s, A little shameless smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Trauma, Cussing, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Mutants, Pre-X-Men: First Class (2011), Reader-Insert, Smut, Trust Issues, Underage Drug Use, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, recovering addict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreedAlpaca/pseuds/AgreedAlpaca
Summary: Seventeen year old (Y/N) moves in with her dad’s university friend, Charles Xavier, while he works on a controversial criminal case. (Y/N) isn’t pleased about the situation but she does as told for him.Struggling with her drug addiction and keeping everyone at arms length, Charles starts to break through her walls and Raven learns that (Y/N) isn’t as bad to be around as she first thought.The trio tries to live their lives like they use to but (Y/N)’s rebellious and independent streak proves that Raven is going to have a lot more fun around the house and Charles is going to have a power struggle with her.In their moments of peace, (Y/N) and Charles get closer than (Y/N) ever intended and opens up to someone after being closed off for so long.————I don’t have a schedule or anything when I post chapters. School has been getting at me and it’s hard to find time to sit down and write and actually feel proud of the chapter.So, continue if you dare.
Relationships: Charles Xavier/Reader, Charles Xavier/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Late Night Baking

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn’t been edited yet but I’m going to complete the work completely before I go back over it and work on all the insults to the English language. First fanfic, which you might not care, but I’d love to hear feed back and what I could be doing better! I hope you enjoy it!

As the white powder disappeared up (Y/N)’s nose, her throat and nose went numb. It hit just right, the way she needed it too. With a soft sigh, (Y/N) looked in the mirror and gave it a moment for everything to reach her brain, dabbing a finger in her stash and rubbing it on her top gum line. It numbed the area before she even pulled her finger out of her mouth. She cleaned everything up, making sure to leave nothing behind for Charles or Raven to find. She didn’t need them to learn about her hobbies this early in their relationship. She stuffed her stash into her backpack and walked out the bathroom, looking around the hallway for a moment before the urge to bake overtook her as always. 

(Y/N) never knew why, she just loved to bake while on coke. Something about her mind being everywhere at once and the ability to spiral in between bake times just helped. She could never be in her mind for too long. The kitchen in this place was bigger than what she was use too and by god was she going to abuse the shit out of this. Getting to work, (Y/N) pulled her recipes out of her bag and flipped through them, wondering what she could make. Haystacks were an immediate yes, it was nice and easy and she could do it in between something like cookies or maybe brownies. She could make a cake but that seemed really demanding and she didn’t feel like doing all that work with the icing because of course (Y/N) could never just leave it along. So haystacks and cookies? Oh hell yes!

Getting to work immediately, (Y/N) gathered all the ingredients she would need. There were a few ingredients that she had to search the whole kitchen for but she eventually found it. Even though (Y/N) carried recipe cards with her, she never used them for anything other than the ingredient list, everything else she easily did off of feel. Bowls, now she needed bowls. Where the fuck where the bowls? Why is this place such a maze, it doesn’t make anything easy.

“(Y/N)?” (Y/N) turned to the door way to find Charles standing there in his pyjama pants and fuck her, he’s shirtless. (Y/N) hummed in response, looking at him curiously.

“What’s up?” She asked like making cookies at two in the morning was perfectly normal in any given situation.

“Are you baking?” He sounded confused and granted, she would have to agree. This was a very confusing situation to walk in on, especially since she’s refused to leave her room for the past three days except at night, let alone have a conversation with the dude. 

“Uhhhh, yeah.” She glanced around the kitchen at her supplies that were scattered around the room. “Why?” Charles scoffed.

“It’s two thirty, (Y/N).” He stated. (Y/N) just blinked at him.

“I am aware of the time but I am not aware of your point.” It dawned on her that since Charles walked in on her, she hadn’t moved in the slightest aside from talking which probably raised a few questions but when she thought about acting normal, she blanked.

“You should be sleeping.” He countered.

“That’s a two way debate point, buddy.” She pointed at him, crossing one of her arms. “So, by your logic, why are you awake at two thirty?” She shot back. It was taking a lot to try and act like she hadn’t been caught with her hands down someone else’s pants. Wrong metaphor, (Y/N), wrong metaphor. Charles opened his mouth to say something, narrowing his eyes at her for a moment. He was very confused. And a bit tired which was reasonable. 

“I came to get some water and maybe a snack.” He spoke slowly. (Y/N) is making a snack, she could also be a snack. Depending on the mood really, she could be a lot of things.

“If you want a snack, help me find some bowls and I’ll let you eat the cookie dough.” She offered, looking back at the kitchen. She was still very confused. Where were the fucking bowls? She couldn’t save her life for shit if she had too.

“Sure, I guess.” He sounded confused. 

“How ‘bout you stop questioning shit and help me find bowls before I reorganize your kitchen and leave you guessing for real.” Charles held his hands up before walking across the kitchen and opening a cabinet (Y/N) hadn’t checked yet. “Fuck me, of course it’s the unsuspecting cabinet.” (Y/N) grabbed a bowl that she thought would work for her needs. Turning back, she started to measure everything out and put it in the bowl, being super neurotic about not touching the ingredients in the bowl. She hadn’t washed her hands yet and she wasn’t about poison everyone because she didn’t wash disease off her hands.

“So, what are you making?” Charles asked slowly. (Y/N) walked over to the sink and started to wash her hands.

“Cookies and then haystacks in between because you can’t go wrong with haystacks.” Haystacks have never failed her before, she made them for daddy’s Christmas parties and every time they got a new neighbour, she never had a complaint about haystacks in her gift baskets. Granted she made a lot of baked goods so new neighbours were just a reason to pawn shit off.

“Do you bake often during the night time?” (Y/N) walked back over to the bowl and started to mix everything together with her hands, she always felt like it was easier to get those chunks of sugar or brown sugar that she missed when she used her hands.

“Yeah. Normally everyone is gone or sleeping so I can bake without anyone coming to bother me.” She commented, glancing at Charles with a smile. “My turn, why are you up during my baking hours?”

“I was thirsty .” He answered simply. (Y/N) scoffed at him, shaking her head. Sure, thirsty, thirsty for what specifically?

“You said that early but I don’t think it’s why you woke up. No one gets out of bed because they’re thirsty, they close their mouth and go back to bed.” Right? Right...? Or was (Y/N) a lot weirder than she first thought? That would explain a lot of things but there was a lot of other things to explain that too. Charles just stared at her for a moment. He had that confused feeling coming off of him again. It was starting to bother (Y/N).

“Can’t I just be thirsty?” (Y/N) stopped doing what she was doing and stared at him. Was this dude fucking serious?

“You couldn’t sleep, could you?” It was more of a statement than a question. Charles’ face fell a little and (Y/N) knew she hit the nail on the head. He was quiet for a second.

“No, I couldn’t sleep.” He admitted and she nodded. (Y/N) boxed him like the unsuspecting rodent he was. 

“Why are you so confused by me?” (Y/N) asked, continuing with her work. The cookie dough was coming along nicely. She took a small handful of dough and squeezed it to test the consistency. It was kind of crumbly and (Y/N) didn’t like the consistency. She turned and got a teaspoon of water, pouring it into the bowl. 

“What do you mean?” Charles asked. Something gave him the green light to go in for some dough because he was starting to reach over to the bowl. (Y/N) slapped his hand to stop him.

“Stop touching! I’ll give you some when I’m happy with it.” She informed him as he yanked his hand away, staring at her shocked. “Also deflecting the question only proves my point that you are. You keep staring at me and you take a minute to reply like you’re trying to form your sentences correctly.” She pointed out, mixing in the water into the dough, it felt and looked much better. She could start making the cookies now. She took a small bit and rolled it into a ball, setting it in front of Charles. 

“You just seem different than you normally are.” He commented. Fuck, he noticed. (Y/N) understood that night baking wasn’t something everyone did but it was something she did often. Daddy really enjoyed it because he always had stuff to take with him for lunch. Which is probably why he doesn’t watch his waistline anymore. Oops...

“Where are your baking trays?” She asked, focusing more on the cookies than the conversation. 

“Cupboard beside the oven.” He pointed to the cupboard to the left. (Y/N) checked it and found a cookie tray she was happy with.

“Parchment paper?” She asked next.

“Now who’s deflecting.” Charles commented causing (Y/N) to roll her eyes.

“Sorry, I’m more focused on my original task.” Sarcasm was laced in her voice. “Now, where is the parchment paper?” She asked again.

“Pantry. I can grab it for you.” He got up from his seat and walked to what was the pantry. (Y/N) discovered that a while ago. She just didn’t know who organized this damn kitc- fuck his back looks just as good as the front... (Y/N)’s thoughts slowed down for a moment as she admired Charles from behind. When he handed the parchment paper to her, (Y/N) went back to her cookies.

“I feel calmer at night. It’s not very often that I’m sent to a place that can maintain against my baking.” (Y/N) finally answered his unspoken question. “Plus, I don’t like being sent away from my dad. He did it because I was threatened all over some dumb criminal court case. He worries for me and I worry about him. Now I can’t watch over him and make sure he eats properly.” Charles was silent as he sat back down at his spot. 

“He’ll be okay.” He said quietly. (Y/N) wanted to believe him, she really did. She just couldn’t.

“He’ll survive. Ever since he and my mom had me, he’s always been working to be the best for me. He struggled through Harvard, especially when my mom started to spiral during his last year there. He thought he had no one to take care of him when he needed it but I was there...” (Y/N) fell silent. “And now I’m not there.” (Y/N) never got to speak her thoughts very often but Charles wasn’t pushing her. She enjoyed that. He didn’t even force her out of room when she locked herself in it. He just left food by the door and waited. Raven even played X’s and O’s with (Y/N) from under the door. Raven started the game but (Y/N) really enjoyed it. She never had a friend that she made through notes passed under a door. 

“Your father has people looking after him but with him being gone and at the office for long hours, he worries that something will happen to you when you’re alone. After all, you were alone when those men threw those bricks through the window.” (Y/N) stopped, closing her eyes as she remember that. She was so scared when it happened. She had ended up calling daddy while he was at work crying. She thought that it was the acid she was on but when the cops showed up later, she knew it had to be real.

“Let’s not talk about that.” She set twelve balls of dough onto the baking sheet and started to preheat the over. Looking over at the scatter baking supplies, the haystacks seemed to drift to the back of her mind. She didn’t feel like making them anymore. 

“Okay.” Charles nodded, not pushing the subject anymore. “Not gonna make your haystacks?” He asked, his voice became almost gentler. He wasn’t confused. Just concerned

“Maybe tomorrow night or something. I think cookies will be okay for now.” (Y/N) couldn’t stay in her head, not right now of all times. She didn’t want to think about life. Life was was a fucking mess and she knew that, she of all people knew that specifically but she didn’t want to spiral right now. Not when Charles was right there. But when she tried to think of something to say, she came up blank. She didn’t know what to say to him. Things got too real too fast, she just let it happen because of course she couldn’t think properly. (Y/N) closed her eyes, taking slow and calming breaths. She needed to get a handle on herself. When the oven was ready, (Y/N) slid the cookies in and sat down on the floor across from it. 

Charles didn’t say anything, he moved over to (Y/N) and sat down beside her on the floor. She didn’t know why he was staying up with her, he had to reason too. They sat in silence while (Y/N) stared at the cookies, Charles still picking off little pieces from the cookie dough ball she gave him. Instead of breaking the silence, (Y/N) reached over and grabbed the flour bag, taking a small handful and sprinkling it on the floor in an even coat in front of both of them. Charles looked at her, confused again.

“What are you doing?” He asked gently. (Y/N) started to make the grid for a game of X’s and O’s, (Y/N) claiming the X’s and putting one in the centre of the grid.

“Starting a game.” She answered simply, looking up at him when it was his turn. “Come on, you’re O’s.” He stared at her for a moment, his eyes shifting as he looked at her face. (Y/N) just waited patiently, she didn’t know him well enough to make any assumptions but she knew that it wouldn’t take very many midnight baking fiascos before they got to know each other better. Charles shook his head, chuckling a little. “Come on, humour me.” She coxed him gently, trying to get him to give in.

“Fine.” Charles muttered, looking down at the game and placing his O. They were back and forth a few times before the batch of cookies in the oven were done. In between each game, (Y/N) would set up the next tray while the previous one cooled off on top of the stove. Charles won a few games, (Y/N) won others, but there were a lot of ties. It was their seventh tie before (Y/N) asked Charles if he wanted to help. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, looking up at her from the floor. He was sitting crisscrossed on the floor, his hands covered in flour from whipping the game away or setting up a new one. 

“Yeah.” (Y/N) assured him. “But you will have to wash your hands. You have been playing in flour on a floor that I’m sure you wouldn’t eat off in a million years.” He chuckled, picking his kind of attractive ass off the floor and going to wash his hands. (Y/N) started to explain her process to him and he slowly picked it up, helping her move things along. By the time it was four fifteen in the morning, all the dough had either been eaten or was baked into cookies. The kitchen smelled thick with cookies, something that (Y/N) took a minute to enjoy. The smell reminded her of home. It calmed her. 

“Now what?” Charles asked, leaning against the counter. (Y/N) opened her eyes, looking over to him and smirking.

“Now you show me where the containers are and then you go to bed.” She informed him. Charles snorted, shaking his head.

“Is that so?” He asked, raising a brow.

“Yeah, it is.” (Y/N) pushed herself off the counter and took a few steps towards him, crossing her arms.

“You’re pretty bossy for seventeen.” He teased, the playful feeling was coming off in waves. (Y/N) smirked.

“And you’re pretty childish for twenty eight.” She countered. “Now where are the containers, grandpa?” Charles chuckled, faking offence.

“Grandpa? I’m wounded, (Y/N).” She tried to hold back a smile and the laugh that wanted to bubble up. She failed, covering her mouth as she laughed. Charles seemed pleased with himself when she started laughing.

“Wounded my ass. Show me where the containers are, please.” She asked again. Charles crossed his arms, tapping his chin like he was thinking, humming softly in consideration.

“Uhhhh, no. I don’t think I will.” (Y/N) shook her head, the smile on her face big and wide, a shit eating grin almost. She gave Charles a shove, moving him from his place against the counter.

“Come on, Charles. Don’t be a dick.” She whined. (Y/N) was starting to feel the burn out, she was getting more and more tired. Her small bathroom breaks weren’t enough to keep herself awake for this.

“What do I get in return?” Her mouth fell open at the question. Was this motherfucker serious right now?!

“Unbelievable. I make cookies, let you eat a few baked ones as well as some raw dough and now you’re asking what you get in return.” She rolled her eyes, starting to open cabinets and look. “Fine, if you’re gonna be like that then I’ll just look for them myself.” She heard a heavy sigh from behind her.

“I’m just teasing, (Y/N).” The warmth that spread across her back from Charles reaching up above her and opening a cupboard shocked (Y/N). She tensed, not moving in the slightest. He was so warm, his chest probably just millimetres from her back. His hand was resting on the counter, leaving a tight gap to the right for her to escape but she couldn’t form a rational thought. When he moved away, (Y/N) took a breath before going to put the cookies away. This stash was hitting her hard, it had to be. He was getting to her a little more that she liked.

“Go to bed.” (Y/N) ordered him, pointing to the doorway. “I’m going to bed shortly after this so you don’t have to worry about my sleep schedule, I think I ruined yours just fine.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Fine.” He grabbed his water, refilling it before walking to the exit. “Goodnight, (Y/N). Thank you for entertaining my presence.” She rolled her eyes, he was entertaining alright.

“Goodnight, Charles.” She called back, hearing his footsteps against the wooden steps shortly after. In this moment of silence, (Y/N) let her mind go blank, just focusing on her task at hand. Filling two big containers with cookies before taking the smaller one of the two up the stairs with her to her room. She would be exhausted tomorrow like normal but for once, Charles would be too. Point (Y/N), old man, suck it.


	2. Lectures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles drags (Y/N) along to his lectures. (Y/N) obviously bored, sneaks out to the building steps in hopes of passing some time that doesn’t involve genetics.

A gentle knock on the door disturbed (Y/N) from her sleep. Opening her eyes, (Y/N)’s eyes scanned the room, looking at the sunlight that filtered through the gaps between the curtains. The light was dim but it still felt too bright for her to enjoy waking up. With a soft sigh, she closed her eyes, feeling her dream within reach. Another knock came from her door, this time louder and followed by the door opening and an obnoxious voice. 

“(Y/N), I’m coming in. I’m not looking in case you’re indecent.” Charles entered the room and (Y/N) groaned from bed, propping herself up and looking at the time.

“Charles, it’s seven thirty in the morning. Why am I awake?” She whined, rolling over to look at her disturber. His hand was covering his eyes from seeing her or really anything in the room. “I’m in bed, you can look.” She assured him.

“You’re awake because you are coming with me to the university where I will be giving a lecture today.” He dropped his hand and looked at her. He was awfully cheery for someone who went to bed at four this morning for the third time in a row. “Since you refuse to continue your studies with me, you’re going to be dragged around by me.” He crossed his arms. “Now get up.” He’s a demanding one, isn’t he? Childish when he’s tired but god forbid he sleep decent or something and he’s suddenly up and at ‘em. (Y/N) sat up and rubbed her face, getting the sleep out of her eyes since she was going to be awake now.

“Why do I have to go to your stupid lecture at a stupid university? I’m not even in university.” Charles rolled his eyes, he was looking less and less impressed with each word.

“It doesn’t matter why, get up.” His tone became a little strict. He wasn’t confident about it though, (Y/N) could tell that much.

“Fine, Mr. Bossy Pants.” She threw the blanket off of her and slipped out of bed revealing her nightwear which is a fancy word (Y/N) uses to call the shirt she wore the day before, a tank top that was a little short of her, and her underwear, that happened to the lacy kind that she thought made her ass look cute. Charles’ eyes widened and he turned around quickly.

“(Y/N)!” He was startled but (Y/N) knew he didn’t hate it. He was just trying to be decent. “A little warning next time!” She chuckled at him.

“Whatever.” She dismissed his concerns in a whole. “Is Raven coming with us too or am I the only one that’s getting punished today?” She sifted through her clothes pile, she really did need to do laundry soon but now wasn’t the time. Settling on a clean bra and the jeans she wore two days ago, (Y/N) picked up a pair of socks and walked past Charles, who’s face was still slightly red. She made a show of bending over to pick up her runners, glancing back at him as she stood up straight. 

“Raven is coming with us. I need someone to make sure you don’t run off while I’m doing my lecture because lord knows you will.” He was clearly done with her shit which made it all the better. 

“Alright, you’ve seen me in my underwear and you see that I’m dressed, can I finish getting ready alone?” (Y/N) crossed her arms, socks in one hand. Charles rolled his eyes and grunted in response, walking out of her room. “Thank you.” She foreigned innocence as she smiled, closing the door behind him. 

Letting out a soft sigh, (Y/N) set her shoes and socks on a chair, picking up her bag that was beside it and walking into the bathroom. She brushed all the knots out of her hair, cussing a little when she ran into a few tricky ones, and brushing her teeth. Once she looked presentable, (Y/N) took a small hit off her stash to just hold everything at bay. A Scooby snack wasn’t called for and she really didn’t need to tripping balls in a room full of people. She also didn’t need to be blitzed out of her mind either so a small hit of some blow would suffice. She took a deep breath before putting everything away and grabbing her shoes and socks while throwing her bag over her shoulder. Down in the kitchen, (Y/N) found Raven drinking some coffee. Perfect, because that’s an amazing thing to mix. She poured herself a small cup of black coffee and downed it right there, putting the cup in the sink.

“That tired?” Raven asked, tilting her head a bit. (Y/N) laughed dryly.

“Asshole knows how tired I am, doesn’t give me any warning the day before, and then wakes my dumb ass up at seven thirty. Yes, I’m that tired.” She walked out of the kitchen going into the foyer when she finds Charles adjusting his tie. “This lecture better be fucking worth it, man. If this isn’t some ground breaking shit than I’m gonna be pissed.” Charles chuckled, turning to face her. He was a little too happy with himself and that didn’t sit well with (Y/N). 

“This lecture is dryer than the fucking Sahara desert.” (Y/N) groaned as she turned to look at Raven who was reading a book. Lucky bitch knew and thought ahead. She glanced at (Y/N) out of the corner of her eye and smiled.

“It can be sometimes.” Raven commented shortly. (Y/N) groaned, sinking further into her seat and looking up at Charles as he went off about mutations and this thing and that thing and it was all bullshit. Who’s this passionate about human biology? No one cares why some guys eyes turned fucking blue when every other motherfucker had brown eyes. Or about the ‘ground breaking’ existence of green eyes. Who would have thought about this shit? What a wonder? Gee, where could (Y/N) learn more about this useless knowledge that couldn’t even get Charles into some woman’s pants.

“Well, before I blow my brains out or get shushed by one of these assholes who actually chose to attend this thing, I’m gonna go for a walk. Assume I killed myself I’m not back by the end of this.” (Y/N) got up, feeling Charles’ eyes on her as she walked to the doors of the auditorium. She turned and waved at him, watching his face shift ever so slightly as she exited the building. She took a deep breath once she hit fresh air, pleased to have a moment of silence. Sitting down on the steps to the building, (Y/N) searched her bag for a cigarette and a good lighter. A good lighter was a bit of a stretch, she never had a good lighter, just a bunch of decent ones. This fact was the reason why she started flicking her lighter about seven times before getting frustrated. Stupid useless excuse of a lighter, was the factory maker’s mom a whore because his produces are more useless than-

“Need a light?” (Y/N) looked up to see a boy. He was older, obviously. Probably attended the university. His hair was fluffy and kind of curly, it was long like Charles’, but a little shorter like he forgot to cut his hair, and she was sure if Charles heard her comparison his head would spin. That guy was too sensitive sometimes. His English was good but he had an accent, Scottish maybe? Irish? She couldn’t place it. But he was attractive. 

“Yes, thank you.” (Y/N) leaned in close for him to lite her cigarette and she took a drag, feeling her headache from the lecture numb just nicely. “Please tell me you aren’t here for the lecture?” (Y/N) asked, starting the conversation.

“Me? No, I don’t study human biology so I have no use for a mutations lecture.” She nodded, taking another drag and blowing it away from him. Smoker or not, he probably didn’t want the smoke in his face.

“So what does someone like yourself study?” The boy with grey eyes and black hair sat down on the stairs a few steps below her, leaning against the railing.

“I’m studying to become a veterinarian.” She hummed in response, nodding. “I actually got back home this semester, I was studying abroad in Ireland.” She smiled.

“Everyone asks about the accent.” She assumed and he nodded, laughing a little.

“Yeah, they do.” His gaze flickered from the cigarette to her face. He was nervous. The small talk was helping but not by much. “What about you? What’s your major?”

“Uh, I’m kind of in between considering dropping out of high school or continuing actually.” She broke the news to him early, this seemed to catch him off guard. (Y/N) laughed at his response. “Relax. I recently moved here a few weeks ago because of some shit going down at home. I’m staying with a family friend and he’s agreed to homeschool me.” She explained. “I’m finishing my grade twelve here. I just need a few more classes and I’ll be ready to start studying for my SAT’s.” He nodded.

“James, by the way.” He introduced himself, holding his hand out. (Y/N) took it, shaking it firmly.

“(Y/N).” She introduced herself. They continued talking by the bottom of the stairs. James was twenty, a third year at the university and he really enjoyed it. James also came from a well off family so he’s been doing a bunch of volunteer work to get his resume at a good spot for applying for work. James also knew how to make (Y/N) laugh because he kept cracking jokes to her the whole time they talked. She, of course, told him vaguely about why she was here, who her dad was and who the family friend was. She did tell him about how life was touchy and she was problematic but she made it seem lighthearted than it actually was. One thing they agreed on, actions spoke louder than words. (Y/N) had lost track of time so that when everyone from the auditorium came rushing out of the doors, she knew she was in shit. Outing her cigarette, she got to her feet and moved out of the way of all the university kids, James joining her on the side lines.  
“You in trouble or something?” He asked. Observant, she liked that.

“Sort of, I was suppose to be back in the lecture hall like twenty minutes ago.” She waited patiently until the majority of the students disappeared and there was a path way back to the auditorium. “Hey, uh, I’ll catch you later, James. I’m sure we’ll run into each other if my temporary guardian continues to drag me around.”

“You really believe that?” He asked, walking up the steps of the building with her. She glanced at him.

“No, but I’ve been proven wrong quiet often since I moved here.” She didn’t give him enough time to talk before she was back in the building and going down to where Charles and Raven were standing. Charles was talking with a few people about certain things from his lecture or whatever. She couldn’t bother herself to care. When Charles spotted (Y/N), he furrowed his brows.

“Where were you?” He asked, his tone sounded identical to daddy’s when she seriously fucked up.

“I was just outside. I made sure to stay close so I don’t get lost.” It sounded like she was talking back to her dad in front of a handful of university students. How embarrassing. And she didn’t even go here.

“A walk doesn’t take over half an hour.” He gritted his teeth. He was frustrated with her and she had no idea why. She came back, he doesn’t have to get his boxers in a twist over her not caring for a lecture.

“Charles, just finish up here and you can tear me a new one later.” (Y/N) brushed him off, walking passed him and sitting down in one of the seats. She created some distance between them so he could cool off a little. To the sounds of conversation that followed a heavy sigh, she knew that he had taken her suggestion. A little emotional manipulation never hurt anyone. She saved those students from witnessing anything further. She just prolonged the inevitable for herself.

“So, what were you doing?” (Y/N) looked up to see that Raven had joined her, sitting down in the seat next to her.

“Sat on the steps, talked to a boy from here.” Raven smirked, taking a very noticeable sniff.

“And had a cigarette to the smell of it.” She rolled her eyes at Raven.

“The boy talked to me because I couldn’t get my lighter to work.” She informed Raven. “He was pretty cool though, he wasn’t pushy with anything and just seemed fine with talking.”

“Did he ask to see you again?” Raven asked. She was trying to get info without prying. (Y/N) couldn’t blame her, she probably had a more eventful time that Raven.

“We didn’t get that far. The lecture ended and I realized I needed to get back here before Charles killed me in front of everyone.” (Y/N) looked at her hands. “I did tell him that if Charles is going to be doing this kind of thing more often than there’s a good chance that I’ll see him again.” Raven chuckled softly, nudging (Y/N)’s shoulder. “What?” The smile was contagious, both girls smiling wide.

“I think you want to see him again.” Raven responded. Before (Y/N) could answer with a sly remark, Charles started to walk towards them.

“I might see him again if Charles doesn’t kill him like he looked like he wants too.” Raven turned, rolling her eyes and getting up with (Y/N) to meet him halfway.

“What you did was wrong, (Y/N).” Charles started right away. Fuck, that blows. Of course he can’t keep his mouth shut. Didn’t he just finish answering questions after doing an hour long lecture? How long does this dude talk for? Does he do anything useful with that mouth of his? Mind out of the gutter, (Y/N). 

“I know.” She looked up at him, keeping eye contact with him. “But you have to cut me some slack, the lecture was boring.”

“(Y/N).”

“And I didn’t have a book like Raven so I couldn’t just read through it.”

“(Y/N).” Charles tried again.

“And there wasn’t anything worth looking at which sucked because if I could have just undressed someone with my eyes then-”

“(Y/N)!” Charles finally cut her off. He was uncomfortable with that last sentence, it was clear in his emotions but the shade of red that dusted across his face told her that much too. “You are missing the point.” He spoke slowly. “You were suppose to stay where either Raven or I could have seen you. If you got lost or something happened then your father-”

“Would never hear about it.” It was her turn to cut him off. “Because as far as my dad knows, I’m doing fine and we are getting along. The only things he hears about is the stuff I tell him in my letters so you can drop the whole temporary guardian act. I’m fine!” She emphasizes the last sentence before sighing. “I’m almost an adult, professor. Start treating me like one.” She had a point, (Y/N) knew she had a point. She was turning eighteen in five months, he could maybe stop acting like she was nine for once in her life. Charles huffed, he seemed to agree in some shape or form and clearly didn’t like it. “Now, if it’s okay with you, I’d like to go get something to eat before we go home or do whatever it is you have planned for me.” Raven looked from (Y/N) to Charles, almost curious about what was happening and what his response was going to be Charles.

“Fine.” Charles grumbled, grabbing his stuff from a chair and headed out towards the door. Raven followed him closely like she always did and (Y/N) walked a couple feet behind him. She didn’t care about being seen with the infamous geneticist that was Charles Xavier. People probably found genetics and mutations and shit interesting and in a sense, they were. It was what made (Y/N) the way she was. Or at least, it what’s made getting her period and hitting puberty the way she was. It’s just that when Charles Xavier talked about it, he reminded her of every single ‘professor’ at her school. He just made the topic boring, she couldn’t care for it.

“Hey, (Y/N)!” She turned her head to see James as he stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled at her. James literally cat called her, in front of Charles and Raven. A light blush covered her face as she waved at him, smiling softly. The moment was short lived as Charles grabbed her wrist and pulled her along to the car. Raven was laughing at the little event.

“Was that the boy?” Raven asked as they got into Charles’ car. Charles seemed very unimpressed with by this statement but unless she was blitzed and baking at night with Charles bantering with her until four or five in the morning, he was always unimpressed with her.

“That was James.” (Y/N) confirmed, speaking slowly. She looked out the window as she watched him watching her leave in the car.

“James is cute.” Raven commented glancing back at (Y/N) as she turned in her seat. (Y/N) hit the back of her seat.

“Shut up.” She shot Raven a look, making the blonde laugh, before both of them turned away from each other. The irritation that was rolling off of Charles in waves told her he wasn’t going to let this go. And he didn’t. He immediately started asking questions as they stepped out of the car.

“Does he attend the university?” Charles tried to sound sort of interested, he wasn’t. He was so bad at acting. She didn’t know why he even bothered. He couldn’t hide shit from anyone, even from someone who doesn’t know him from a hole in the ground.

“Yes,” (Y/N) was curious if she could make his blood pressure rise noticeably. “He’s a third year if you must know. He just got back this semester from studying abroad.” Raven was clearly more invested as she gasped jokingly.

“(Y/N), an older boy? How scandalous.” (Y/N) giggled, probably the first time in front of either of them which made Raven almost proud of herself. 

“Don’t let the papers know, the (Y/L/N) name could be ruined by such an age gap.” She shot back to Raven as she walked into the café, picking a table and chairs in the sun. It was nice and warm, kind of like Charles was when he stayed up with her the first.

“What else do you know?” Raven probed this time. Charles looked through as menu, looking disinterested now.

“He wants to be a veterinarian,” Raven ‘oh’ed at this. “And he’s really funny, he didn’t stop cracking jokes even when I told him that he probably couldn’t handle my problematic ass for a single night.” Charles glanced at her for a half a second, too short to really notice if she had been as involved in the conversation as he thought she was. What is with him and acting like this? He’s being weird. “The more interesting part about him that he’s American but has a slight Irish accent and it’s just...” (Y/N) sighed, laughing as Raven nodded. 

“I thought I heard an accent.” She agreed. “And he isn’t shy which means that there is a good chance you won’t scare him away.” She laughed at Raven’s comment.

“Thank you, Raven.” (Y/N) said sarcastic as Raven started laughing too. “Honestly, that’s an amazing vote of confidence. Am I that bad to be around?” She looked to Charles, purposefully dragging him into the conversation. He looked up from the menu to (Y/N) and then to Raven, clearly caught off guard by the question.

“Not usually.” (Y/N) scoffed at him, shaking her head and foreigning offence.

“I am so wounded, Charles.” She placed a hand of her chest, looking down at the menu. “Alright, clearly professor over here is trying to protect his virgin ears so let’s leave the nitty gritty details for later.” Raven snorted as she looked down at her menu. Charles’ eyes snapped up to (Y/N), glaring. She just smirked and looked down at the menu, deciding on her meal shortly after. “What are we doing after this?” She asked, looking between the two adults.

“I have two more lectures today.” Charles informed her causing her to groan out and hit her head against the table.

“I’m starting to wish I gave James a way to contact me.” She commented. Raven smiled, clearly happy to live bicuriously through (Y/N). Charles, on the other hand, the emotions that rolled off of him was thick enough for (Y/N) to gage on. She sighed softly, reaching out and touching Charles’ hand that resting on the table. He looked up at her, confused and ready to pull back but the moment (Y/N) made eye contact with him, she calmed him. “Relax, there’s nothing to need to worry about.” She suggested, implanting the idea in his chest and letting it slowly spread through the rest of him. The air thinned slowly and (Y/N) relaxed herself, pulling her hand away. Charles went back to what he was doing.

She didn’t like using her abilities on those closest to her, not after the shit show it started to cause in her life before she figured out how to control it. And she was going to let him go eventually. Maybe before his lecture so she didn’t have to suffocate on it but he needed to relax a little. The guy was getting too tense. And little things like this, just once in a really long while wouldn’t be bad. No one would figure out about her little defect. Charles would be none the wiser while under her spell but Raven, if (Y/N) did it too often than Raven would notice hands down immediately. She was perceptive like that. God, she hoped this didn’t blow out of proportion.


	3. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an eventful day of attending Charles’ dumb lectures, the group heads out to a bar to unwind. (Y/N) sees a friendly a face and some truth comes out after an unpleasant encounter.

Just like (Y/N) promised, she let her hold on Charles go fifteen minutes before his lecture in case he needed a little time to figure himself out. It didn’t seem to bother him. And just like Charles promised, there was two more boring ass lectures after they grabbed something to eat at the café. (Y/N) was lucky enough to see James again but this time, she sneaked him into the lecture and stood at the very back so Charles could keep his head on straight. Every time they made eyes contact, she made sure to wave so he always saw that she was there. After that specific lecture ended, (Y/N) rushed James’ ass out of the lecture first so Raven or Charles couldn’t have the chance to talk to him. They had a good day after the whole morning incident though.

But if he thought that taking her to bar, that she used a fake ID she already had to get in, was going to be an easy going event, he was so wrong. (Y/N) fucked off immediately after he stopped paying attention to her and more attention to a brunette with a way too long word for that gene. Apparently it did get him pussy when he was in the mood for such things. Colour (Y/N) shocked. Getting her hands on something harder to drink wasn’t an issue, she was ‘legal’ as far as her ID said. Plus, she wouldn’t need it long with the government discussion of lowering the drinking age.

At first, (Y/N) was drinking alone, flirting with a few guys. But one had a girlfriend, the other had anger issues, and the last one was very very drunk and passed out halfway through their conversation. Stellar. She huffed, stirring her drink while she debated her options. She could leave and have some fun, get torn a new asshole later. Stay here and die from boredom. She could fuck with Charles right before he goes for the kill, make up some dramatic story that leaves him sputtering which would be hilarious. She could see that playing out now. 

“I think there must be something wrong with my eyes because for some reason, I can’t take my eyes off you.” (Y/N) snorted. Unbelievable. She turned in her chair and saw James smiling a shit eating smirk. 

“Does that line work on every girl you use it on?” She asked, raising a brow. James shrugged.

“I wouldn’t know, I don’t use my cheesy pick up lines on random girls at bars.” She nodded, raising both brows this time.

“Wow, you really know how to flatter a girl.” He chuckled, sitting down beside her. “I feel honoured.” She teased.

“You should. Baby, if you were words on a page, you’d be what they call ‘FINE PRINT’!” He held his hand in front of him and moved it across the air to emphasize the last words. (Y/N) stared at him for a moment, trying to keep a straight face before snorting and bursting out into laughter. 

“Boo, that’s terrible.” (Y/N) informed him as he smiled bigger.

“It worked, didn’t it?” James countered.

“How so?” (Y/N) was curious what he was getting at.

“I got the pretty girl I’m talking to to laugh.” (Y/N) laughed again, shaking her head.

“Wow, and they just keep coming.” James ordered a drink, the smile on his face showed off his teeth, the corner of one was chipped. Not enough to need fixing. It was cute. It made his smile cute.

“So, what is an-“ His voice dropped as he leaned in. “Underaged- girl like yourself doing drinking at a bar?” He asked, leaning away. She rolled her eyes, pulling her wallet out of her bag and grabbing her ID, throwing it at him. James caught it, looking (Y/N) and then to the ID.

“You are mistaken, good sir. I am of legal age.” She corrected him as he nodded, handing it back to her.

“Is that right, Ruby?” He used the name off the ID. “Personally, I like (Y/N) better. Ruby doesn’t suit you.”

“Well, what does suit me?” She asked, putting her card back into her wallet and dropping her wallet back into her bag.

“Well, preferably, my hands on your waist but beggars can’t be choosers.” She sighed, laughing softly.

“Get all of them out of the way now. I know you have way too many.” James smirked.

“Can I take your picture? I want Santa to know exactly what I want for Christmas.” 

“Boo.”

“I lost my virginity, can I have yours?” James paused for (Y/N)’s comment but she just bit her bottom lip in thought for a moment, a mischief smirk playing on her lips.

“Unfortunately, I lost mine too but we can look for them together?” She shot back, James chuckled.

“The girl has jokes too.” He proclaimed. “Aside from the sassy remarks of course but those are always welcomed.” (Y/N) rolled her eyes. “How did heaven take it when you left?” She scoffed.

“They got excited, another demon was finally banished where it was meant to be.”

“On earth?”

“No, hell, because these jokes must be a punishment!” James chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“You know, you’re not as bad as you think. Your bodyguard is just a little intimidating sometimes.” (Y/N) looked confused for a moment before realization hit her.

“Charles? Fuck no.” Charles was as scary as a Labrador retriever in the cute kind of way. It wagged it’s tail all excited when it got the attention it wanted. “He’s more of a bossy roommate.” (Y/N) turned and pointed at Charles across the bar. “See? He found himself a bone and now he’s trying to fix the boner he’s popping.” James hummed in response. Turning back to him, (Y/N) finished her drink. With a small huff, she tilted the drink.

“What’s wrong?” James asked, she looked back up at him,

“I gotta pee. Order me another one and I’ll be right back.” She slung her bag over her shoulder, getting to her feet.

“What do you drink?” He asked.

“Surprise me.” (Y/N) left James at the bar, making her way to the bathroom. She did tell the truth. She did need to pee. She also needed a bump. She opened up her baggy, pouring some onto her mirror, tapping it into two lines with her razor. She took the two lines like a champ, cleaned everything up, putting it into her bag and going to wash her hands. Glancing up in the mirror, she realized that maybe she took a bit too much. Mixing with alcohol was never a solid idea, especially since she didn’t know what that would do to a totally degree. But this was fine, she could blame the alcohol if anyone asked questions. For all James knows, (Y/N) is a lightweight.

With a quiet huff, (Y/N) walked out of the bathroom, sliding through a crowd of people. She would have made it, honest to god, if some asshat hadn’t grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest. He was easy on the eyes but a total dick, his personality stopped after his appearance. (Y/N) tried to pull away but the guy wouldn’t let go. This wasn’t helping her high in the slightest, she could feel the anxiety rising in her chest.

“Hey, baby. Whatchya up too?” She scoffed, pulling away.

“Just trying to get back to my boyfriend.” Most guys left her alone when she said that but this dude seemed determined. 

“Why would your boyfriend leave a pretty girl like you alone?” His breath smelt like alcohol, it almost gave (Y/N) liver failure at the first smell.

“Because he understands basic personal space and he doesn’t need to hover.” She countered, pulling again. Her face started to scrunch up as his grip tightened. Her wrist was starting to hurt. Fuck this dude had a sprightly grip.

“If I were with you, I would never leave you alone.” He was trying to flirt and failing at it miserably. Ow! Fuck! His grip was getting too tight. (Y/N) looked behind her to see where Charles and Raven were but she couldn’t see either of them. “Look at me when I talk to you.” Demanding much. (Y/N) sighed, looking at him as she winced at his grip.

“Your heart is breaking like it was not too long ago.” She put that thought in his head, his grip literally sealing the deal. “It’s splitting into two, the feeling of grief and pain is overwhelming.” She explained in a calm voice, trying to keep her anxiety out of the way. His grip lessened as his face twisted into sorrow. “You can barely hold yourself up, everything is just so heavy.” His knees wobbled slightly as his grip loosened just enough. As (Y/N) pulled her wrist away, the alcoholic fell to his knees. (Y/N) held her wrist to her chest and she took a few steps back, running into someone.

“(Y/N)?” She turned to see Charles staring at her for a moment and then looking at the dude who was about the cry. “What did you do to him?” The question threw her off. What did she do to him? What did she do?! This asshole was assaulting her only moments ago and what did she do?! She scowled at him, pushing passed him and making her way to the exit. 

“Unbelievable.” She muttered. Charles followed closely behind her as she waved her good hand, letting dumbass go from the consuming pain she implanted. “Un-fucking-believeable!” She bursted out into the cold air, her wrist warming up by the second. What the fuck did he do to her? It still fucking hurt like a bitch. At the sound of the door closing, (Y/N) turned on Charles. “What did I do?!” She yelled. “Did you not see what he was doing to me?” She demanded an answer.

“(Y/N), I agree with you wholeheartedly, whatever you did he deserved. He probably deserved worse.” (Y/N) stopped, glaring at him. “What I meant was how did you do that?” He clarified. “He was clearly at a physical advantage and you dropped him to his knees without doing a single thing.” (Y/N) sighed, leaning against the wall of the building. The cat was out of the bag.

“He was drunk, it wasn’t too hard to manipulate him into letting me go.” She technically didn’t answer the question and she knew that, he knew that too. That look on his dumb face told her everything. Charles was always so expressive like that. She didn’t needed the ability to sense emotions to read him like a book.

“You’re a mutant too.” He spoke gently. (Y/N) looked at him, bitter and foreigning confusion. Although, the sentence did catch her off guard.

“Too?” She repeated. Charles out two fingers to his temple, looking like he was about to do some party trick.

‘Yes. Too.’ The boy’s mouth didn’t move in the slightest and yet she heard him clear as day, if not better. What kind of party trick is this bullshit? He fingers his head and suddenly he’s telepathic? “(Y/N), slow down.” Charles pulled his hand away from his head. “You’re thoughts are spiralling.”

“How did you find me?” She asked, already knowing the answer. She just needed to hear him say it. 

“I could hear your thoughts. It was unintentional but you sounded very distressed so I went to look for you.” He explained. The boy was telepathic! He honest to god admitted that he could hear thoughts. What fucking sorcery bullshit was this?

“If you read thoughts than why do I have to explain anything to you?” She countered, narrowing her eyes at him.

“I don’t normally go snooping through people’s heads, I try not too anyways. Some are just loud enough that they make it through.” Even when he’s explaining telepathy, he makes this shit sound boring, Jesus Christ. He frowned. “That night you asked my why I was so confused by you was because your thoughts were extremely loud that night. I think I heard most of everything that first night. Kind of like your thoughts are now.” Fucker! Why does that make so much sense, god (Y/N), you are such a self absorbed idiot sometimes. She huffed.

“My turn, I guess.” Charles crossed his arms, he wasn’t closed off, just expecting. “I can feel people’s emotions and manipulate them however I see fit.” She said vaguely. Charles didn’t speak. He was waiting. Asshole... “In the café earlier today when you were getting your panties in a twist, the emotions where rolling off you in waves, I’m sure Raven was noticing something but I’m more sensitive. My empathy is almost cranked to the max, I know exactly how someone feels. I need physical contact at most to completely manipulate someone’s emotions but eye contact helps speed the process up. I can suggest emotions from a distance but it isn’t up to me if they take it or not. I’m just a background thought that they can choose to acknowledge and grow on or cast aside.” She looked at him, he seemed happier with this explanation.

“Do you use it often?” He asked. Ah, yes. The good old ‘is (Y/N) a bad guy’ question. Gee, she almost doesn’t understand why she keeps this shit to herself.

“No, I used to when I was younger because I couldn’t help it but it caused so much shit that I learned how to remove my hold on someone long before I learned how to manipulate someone with the right emotions.” She fucked up a lot of things because of her ability. She ruined a lot of relationships, some daddy shared and others he didn’t. “And normally, I always let that person go. I let you go before your next lecture so you didn’t trip the fuck out in front of everyone.”

“Do people do that often?” He was a nosy little fucker, wasn’t he? Charles raised a brow, questioning.

“Sometimes. Asshat in there is gonna need a day or two before he’ll be fine. I essentially pulled every bit of emotional pain he had ever felt in his life and built upon it. He’s gonna be a little out of it, hungover, but he’ll survive. My effects never last long.” The air was getting too thick and this time it wasn’t Charles’ fault. Things were just getting too serious. “I can’t make someone fall in love with me for long periods of time or I can’t make someone really horny for more than half an hour and even that can be overcome by rational thoughts.” She joked. “I’m not an emotional painkiller. Just a shot of heroine if that makes sense, feels great at first but over time, everything kind of slows down and you burn out going back to reality.” Charles nodded slowly.

“You live in a house of mutants, (Y/N).” Charles informed her. “Raven is a mutant too but she can show you her mutation when she wants too.” His eyes flickered down from (Y/N)’s face, looking at something around her chest.

“Buddy, my eyes are up here.” She teased, getting a small glance from Charles.

“Your wrist. What did he do to it?” Concern covered whatever emotion it was that Charles was feeling previously.

“I don’t know but he must have done something bad to it if I’m drunk and it still fucking hurts.” She sighed. “Think we can swing by the emergency room before going home?” Charles nodded. 

“I’ll grab Raven and we can head over.” As he went back inside, James came out shortly after, looking both directions before spotting (Y/N). 

“Hey, what happened?” She smiled at him. Someone she can lie to about being normal.

“Hey.” She looked down at her wrist, holding it gingerly. “Some guy tried to have his way with me but I showed him who’s boss.” James chuckled lightheartedly.

“I bet. I wonder what he looks like.” She scoffed gently, enjoying the fact that he was humouring her.

“He was pretty much crying by the time I walked away. But he fucked my wrist up along the way.” James nodded.

“Do you need a ride to the emergency room?” He asked. This boy was so sweet. He did nothing but make her laugh and she felt normal around him.

“Nah, my temp is giving me a ride, he just went to get his roommate.” The door opened behind him and Raven stepped out, followed by Charles. “Speak of the devil.” She pushed away from the wall. “I’ll see you later, I guess.” 

“If you ever feel like coming to see me, I started working at the library on campus. You can ask someone for me when you get there and they should be able to direct you.” She smiled softly and nodded. 

“Later, book boy.” James smirked at the nickname as (Y/N) walked passed him and got into the car with Charles and Raven. It was a silent car ride to the ER and it was a long wait at the ER. Who would’ve thought. While she waited, Charles got water into her and some crackers to help her sober up, her high fading out slowly. 

By the time she got called into a room, Charles had to wake her up. She had fallen asleep, resting her head on his shoulder. (Y/N) wasn’t sure how long she had been sleeping but the pain from her wrist but becoming a dull pain. Sobering up wasn’t making it better. They took a few x-rays, put a wrist brace on her hand until they could come back with definite answers to whether is was broken or not. With a painkiller prescription, they sent (Y/N) home. 

“I’m not going out to bars with you anymore, the places you pick suck.” (Y/N) told Charles about halfway home. She was so excited to go to bed soon and forget about everything. Charles chuckled softly, nodding once.

“Alright.” He agreed to her terms but for now. At least as far as (Y/N) knew, he would agree to those terms. After all, she had gotten hurt. He was gonna kiss ass in small ways and she knew it too.


	4. The Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and (Y/N) get up to a little mischief and mess with Charles while their bored.

After the events at the bar, (Y/N) started to notice little thinks that changed in the house. For one big thing, Raven was no longer the blonde that (Y/N) was use to seeing. She was blue for one and she had red hair, but she was still pretty. She was different and it took a little time to get use too but (Y/N) didn’t hate it. She would constantly compliment Raven just to make her relax a little when she was around her. Although she still changed into the blonde that she had seen before, it was just a little less. Raven was curious about (Y/N)’s powers for other reasons though, she wanted to fuck with them as much as possible and (Y/N) was so for it.

“Charles would flip if you messed with his mind.” Raven rolled her eyes, browsing the aisles of books. (Y/N) scoffed.

“Of course, he would. But for a telepath, the guy doesn’t like it when someone else messes with his mind.” Raven chuckled. “But, I think he’d need a lot of pushing before snapped if I fucked with his things.” She countered, Raven looked up at her, very interested now. 

“What did you have in mind?” She asked slowly. (Y/N) glided her finger across a few books before pulling one out.

“Do you think if I put the cover art on this Charles would think it was one of his books?” (Y/N) held up a paperback copy of Sin Hipster. Raven covered her mouth, a shit eating grin behind it. She was trying really hard not to laugh.

“You plan to replace just a few of his books with erotica’s?” (Y/N) shrugged, adding to her growing pile with Sin-A-Rama and 3-Way-Lust. 

“Only the important ones. I’ve been making a list of the books that he’s been using frequently lately and I think if I use the right pattern, I can get him to break.” (Y/N) continued to look down the aisles. 

“So, those books you wanted to pick up from the library wasn’t just an excuse to see James or get out of a lecture?” Raven asked sceptically.

“Okay,” she stopped at stared at Raven unimpressed. “Obviously I asked to get out of a lecture. Are you kidding me?” Raven rolled her eyes. “And you also understand that James is working the front today, right?” Raven paused while looking at a random title and then at the small stack of books (Y/N) had accumulated. 

“(Y/N), what the hell are you thinking?” She asked, shaking her head.

“A good plan cannot be compromised by feelings.” She went back to looking at more books, picking out ESP Orgy and Amateur Night. “Plus, this is the only library that I could think of having erotic books. This is a university after all. If their students are reading than their too busy to have sex or some shit.” Raven snorted.

“Yeah, okay.” Raven knew it was bullshit, but she also knew that (Y/N) knew it was utter horse shit too.

“Alright, I think I have enough to mess with him for this week.” She sounded unsure and Raven caught on.

“How many do you have?” She asked, looking at the pile.

“Uh, five right but seven if I include Any Man Will Do and Lust Can’t Hide.” (Y/N) pulled the two books off the shelf. Raven thought for a moment, looking at the shelf for a second before pulling out Orgy Beach.

“Eight should be more than enough.” (Y/N) chuckled as she followed Raven to the front to pay.

“I can always come back if I need more.” (Y/N) added and Raven hummed in response.

“Exactly.” James smiled at (Y/N) as they approached the table. (Y/N) was so ready for this kid’s face to heat up bright red. As she set down the books, James took one look at the top book and looked up at (Y/N) helplessly as his face turned red.

“Find everything you were looking for?” His voice squeaked and Raven smirked. The poor kid had no idea why (Y/N) was getting the books and she almost didn’t want to tell him.

“I think I found everything just fine.” (Y/N) nodded, pulling her wallet out to pay for everything. James awkwardly rang her up and told her the total. He didn’t say a word outside the regular script. Probably too nervous too for once in his life. He put the books in a paper bag and gave her the change.

“Have a nice day, (Y/N).” She picked up the bag, smiling brightly at him like she hadn’t just spent money on eight erotic books.

“You too, book boy.” Raven followed behind (Y/N), snickering at the whole situation.

“I think you startled him.” (Y/N) shrugged.

“He’s just a past time at this point. Something interesting that isn’t in the house.” (Y/N) shrugged. “Like, he’s cute and funny but the more I talk to him, the more I get the feeling that he isn’t interested in me like that.” Raven nods.

“That happens. Do you think he’s gay?” (Y/N) snorted, shaking her head.

“I don’t fucking know. I do know is that he’s shy. He doesn’t flirt with girls very often.” Raven rolled her eyes.

“Let me guess, he told you that?” 

“Yes, but then I proceeded to watch him fail at flirting with another girl. It went about as horribly as it could go.” The lecture was still going on by the time that they got back to the hall so Raven and (Y/N) actually cracked open one of the books. (Y/N) choose to read 3-Way-Lust while Raven picked Sin Hipster. When the lecture finished, (Y/N) grabbed the book out of Raven’s hand and put both of them back. “Don’t think about the books, I don’t need Charles catching on.” (Y/N) warned Raven as they got up and made their way over to Charles where he greeted a few people. 

“What books?” Raven asked, smirking at (Y/N). She rolled her eyes.

“See you found plenty of reading material in the library.” Charles commented. (Y/N) hummed in response, looking proud.

“I had to drag her out of the library.” Raven sighed, crossing her arms while looking slightly annoyed with her. Charles chuckled.

“Good to know she’s not just a hassle with me.” Bite your tongue, (Y/N), bite your tongue.

“Oh, you have no idea!” Raven was smiling as (Y/N) stared at the floor, trying so fucking hard to not laugh. Bite your tongue, (Y/N)! Bite your tongue- oh shit, blood... Maybe not that hard. Charles handed Raven the keys to the car.

“You guys can go out your stuff in the car, I’ll meet you out there shortly.” Raven slipped the keys from his hand and they left him to be questioned by even more genetic nerds. The doors didn’t even close fully before (Y/N) elbowed Raven in the side while she started to laugh.

“You fucking asshole, what was that?!” She demanded while Raven led the way.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about? You told me not to think about the books so I had to think about something else.” (Y/N) growled and rolled her eyes.

“You’re dumbass almost made me give away the plan. I had to bite my tongue so hard that I drew blood.” Raven snorted, pretending to whip her eye.

“I am hilarious, I know.”

By the time they got home, (Y/N) had actually read two of the books and she hated to admit it but they weren’t bad. This would make for some interesting comments if Charles ever brought them up. But until then, (Y/N) got to work. Raven accompanied most of the time just give her an out if Charles stumbled upon them or just to be look out. (Y/N) started small, sneaking into Charles’ room and putting a single blue marble into all of his pants pockets, specifically the left one. She would switch them out on Thursdays with a new colour, then wait two weeks before changing it on Monday. Raven thought it was stupid.

“Think about the long game, Raven. It’s gonna mess with him slowly over time. Plus, I said I was gonna start small.” She rolled her eyes.

“Alright, girl wonder. What are we doing now?” She asked, (Y/N) smirked.

“I’m gonna move all the clocks he encounters forwards around midnight.” Raven chuckled. “But until then, come switch the covers with me on the books. It’s time.” 

Raven enjoyed this one specifically, matching up certain books and swapping the covers. (Y/N) told Raven to hide half of the actual books around the house while (Y/N) hid the other half. It wasn’t until the next day that things started to happen. The marble thing didn’t matter, Charles just looked kind of confused about it but didn’t say anything. The book thing he didn’t notice until noon but only found one of the books. (Y/N) was surprised, did he just not use the others or what. 

“What is this?” (Y/N) sighed, looking up from her took to see ESP Orgy being held up. The look on Charles’ face was funny but (Y/N) knew it could be so much better. She just needed to push it further. So much further. 

“I’m guessing based off the cover, an erotica. Why are you showing me your collection?” (Y/N) foreigned innocence.

“Collection?” His eyebrows shot up. “There’s more?” (Y/N) shrugged going back to her book about birds. She was really feeling birds right now. (Y/N) always had weird moods or interests when she was high.

“How the fuck would I know? I don’t go into your office.” She heard a soft growl as he threw it onto the table. He didn’t even make it halfway up the stairs before (Y/N) spoke again. “Is it any good?” She called.

“Unbelievable.” Charles muttered, cracking (Y/N) up.

“No, honestly. I haven’t read that one.” The door to Charles’ office closed and Raven snuck into the room, trying not to be loud as she was giggling.

“Which one did he find?” She asked.

“ESP Orgy.” Raven chuckled, sitting down on the couch beside to (Y/N). “He doesn’t know how many there are and I’m so excited, man.” Raven nodded.

“What are you planning tonight?” She asked.

“Tonight, I’m fucking with his pocket watch and bedroom alarm clock as well as switching the handle on his office door.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Somethings you do mean nothing and others involve a lot of work.” (Y/N) smirked, reading the page.

“I haven’t fucked with my baking yet...” Raven slowly looked at her. She knew how comfortable Charles was getting with (Y/N)’s baking. He practically packed some with him every time he left the house.

“What are you making?” She asked, probably grasping for a warning.

“I haven’t made cream filled donut holes in a while.” She turned to look at her, smirking. “You can go and ransack the kitchen before I go and hide everything.” Raven nodded once before bolting to the kitchen.

While Raven was raiding the kitchen, (Y/N) changed Charles’ bedroom alarm clock. She had a bit of an issue finding his pocket watch but she remembered him checking it this morning. Fuuuck. Was (Y/N) actually going to have to pull a James Bond? Nooooo. She totally was. Fuck. She went back to her book and waited for nightfall. 

Around ten, (Y/N) made a show of going to bed and just laid in bed with her bird book until twelve thirty. Before she even opened the door, Raven was smiling while leaning against the door. She was getting too into this whole fucking with Charles thing. The first thing they did was switch the doors out which was easier said than done. (Y/N) got another door that would fit from another room and switched it with his office door. That took until two before they had everything situated. Which was really just Raven asking (Y/N) over and over again if it was good. Next, (Y/N) had to sneak into Charles room. She army crawled her dumbass across his floor and to his clothes that he left scattered on the floor. She checked his pocked but the soft ticking caught her attention. Great, it was by his bedside table. Charles, being the asshole he was, got up and went to bathroom which caused (Y/N) to roll under his bed and hide. She laid there for an hour before changing the time and getting the fuck out of there.

“What took you so long?” Raven asked, looking a little annoyed.

“The asshole got up, what was I supposed to do?” She whisper yelled as they tiptoed away from the closed door, heading to the kitchen. 

The next morning, Charles walked into the kitchen, fully dressed and looking how he would when he had a lecture that day. (Y/N) took full advantage of this while she was making herself breakfast.

“You’re up early.” He commented, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Early? It’s nine.” Charles paused, checked his pocket watch and then turned to her.

“What do you mean, it’s nine?” He asked slowly. (Y/N) just pointed to the clock in the kitchen which had been the only clock she had set back. Charles stared at the clock for a moment, no emotion on his face, until he bolted, grabbing his keys, and heading towards the garage.

“Shit, I’m gonna be late!” He panicked as (Y/N) just smirked.

“You won’t if you speed.” She informed him. Charles glared at her and slammed the door behind him. Great, he was out of the house which meant (Y/N) could do whatever she wanted. “Raven, he’s gone!” She called up the stained before heading into the kitchen to make her donut holes. 

“What’s the plan for today?” She asked, curious as ever. 

“We don’t change the marbles until tomorrow and his door until Saturday so just go change the clocks to whatever time you feel like. Just make each one different.” She pointed to kitchen clock. “This one stays the same today and then we change it tomorrow.” Raven rolled her eyes but did as told. 

And thus it went on. Charles started to accumulate marbles for no reason, finding all of them one week. To counter this, (Y/N) started putting them in his socks and shirt pockets. His office door fucked with him more than (Y/N) could have guessed. Every time he asked or accused either of them, they just acted like he was going crazy. Charles gagged on her donut holes, looking completely betrayed when he spit it into the trash can. The erotica’s were the best. Charles found all of them in the span of an at home meeting with an old friend. After his buddy left, it was clear Charles was done.

“I am not going crazy!” He turned on (Y/N) and Raven as they looked up from their chest game. “The erotica, the clocks,” he pulled something out of his pocket and set on the table. “The fucking marbles! Which one of you is it!” 

“Don’t forget your office door.” Raven put in. Charles sighed, rubbing his face and running a hand through his hair. He just started to laugh, shaking his head.

“I don’t even care which one of you it is, just stay the fuck out of my office and away from my bedroom.” He turned and left the room, leaving the red marble on the table.

“I told you the marbles would fuck with him.” (Y/N) commented before going to back to her game. Raven smiled, which made it to (Y/N), and then they both started laughing. 

“I would wait before going to talk to him.” She recommended. (Y/N) looked at her like she was crazy this time.

“We use fucked with him for over three weeks, I’m not talking to him at all today!” Raven chuckled.

“That’s probably a good idea.”

And technically, (Y/N) didn’t. One thirty in the morning was the next day. Charles came downstairs, glanced at her, before just going for water and not even bothering to talk to her. (Y/N) sighed softly before she pulled his books from the floor and set them on the counter. A container was sitting on top with a small sticky note that just said ‘I’m sorry’. Charles stopped, looking at the care package and then at (Y/N).

“I really am sorry.” She murmured. “I didn’t mean to make you feel crazy, I just wanted to piss you off a little.” He hung his head for a moment before looking up at the ceiling. Then he did something that (Y/N) would have never guessed. He pulled her into a hug, squeezing tightly for a moment. His warmth crept into (Y/N) silencing her.

“What am I going to do with a trouble maker such as yourself?” He huffed, he didn’t sound angry anymore. Just tired.

“I don’t know, professor.” She answered.

“Well, since you’re clearly not in the middle of something, you can change my office door back.” He demanded, finally letting her go. (Y/N) smiled.

“Then, I’m gonna need some help. Raven helped me out a lot during her little dare.” Charles raised a brow as he picked up the stack of books.

“Dare?” He asked, following (Y/N) up the stairs and to his office.

“Well, it wasn’t an outright dare. More of a challenge. She challenged me.” She clarified as she opened the door for Charles. “I couldn’t let my reputation as a shit disturber got damaged.” Charles laughed dryly.

“Of course not.” (Y/N) rolled her eyes before she got to work on the door. Charles switched the covers back and left the erotica on (Y/N)’s nightstand with a small note that she found on top. She had seen him write it out after they got the original door back into his office but (Y/N) never really saw what it said.

‘Here’s your books back. I suggest Amateur Night and Lust Can’t Hide if you really want suggestions.’  
\- Professor Xavier

She smirked to herself. So he did read the books and had suggestions. But (Y/N) couldn’t stop smiling at his use of her nickname for him. Asshole better enjoy his care package.


	5. Party Favours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven opts out of going to a charity ball with Charles and he takes (Y/N) instead. Bored out of her mind, (Y/N) goes off to find something better to entertain her.

“Remind me why I’m going as your date?” (Y/N) turned to the side, inspecting the way the dress hung from her frame. It wasn’t a bad looking dress. It was long but stopped just short before the floor, showing some cleavage but not enough to be inappropriate. (Y/N) only knew how to describe it as a fancy party dress. Champagne was being served in flutes of glasses and people were probably gonna talk about shit she knew nothing about.

“You’re not my date.” Charles interjected immediately. He looked tired of her antics and she couldn’t blame him. “You’re coming as my plus one.” Ah, yes. Charles clarifying because he couldn’t take a joke anymore. “I would have brought Raven but then I remembered that last time I left you alone, you changed all the clocks in the house and made the worst baking that gave me trust issues.” Right, that’s why he didn’t take a joke anymore. 

“Don’t forget replacing your university level textbooks with erotica.” (Y/N) added, pulling at the dress here and there before turning around and looking at Charles as he started to tie his tie for the evening.

“How could I forget?” Charles was clearly unamused. “I had to pretend that I hadn’t just read a sentence from Sin Hipster.” (Y/N) snorted, shaking her head.

“That one’s still my favourite.” He rolled his eyes. “You would like chapter four. Things get heated.” (Y/N) emphasized the last word. 

“I’m aware, (Y/N). You made a point of telling me when I showed you your copy last time.” She still smiled every time she thought about it. It was always fun to mess with Charles.

“So, how do you expect to keep an eye on me?” She asked, earning a confused look from Charles. For a man who could crack open anyone’s thoughts, he was always confused when it came to (Y/N).

“What do you mean?” It almost sounded like a threat, which was funny. Really. He thought a small threat would deter her.

“You don’t think I’m going to stand by your side while I listen to a bunch of old men talk about shit that doesn’t matter in the slightest, right?” She asked slowly.

“I was hoping that maybe you would behave yourself since this is a charity ball.” (Y/N) tapped her chin a few times while humming.

“We’ll have to see.” She decided on, grabbing the keys before walking to the garage. “I’ll meet you downstairs.” He felt his eyes bore into the back of her neck as she walked out of Charles’ room. 

The ride over was just Charles making (Y/N) promise that she would be on her best behaviour and she wouldn’t use her powers and she most definitely wouldn’t make a scene. Blah blah blah, Charles being paranoid. And the party was honestly a charity ball. People mingled and talked about rich people things that (Y/N) didn’t bother herself with. Daddy would have excelled at this kind of party. She even managed to stick by Charles for a good portion of it. But when they started the auctioning bit, (Y/N) got bored quick.

‘(Y/N), I can hear the cogs in your head turning.’ Oh, Charles. Funny how he think informing her that she was thinking is gonna stop me her thinking. She earned a warning glance for that. 

“I’m going to go and get myself some refreshments.” She announced quietly to her table. They were sitting with two other people, an older couple. And they were lovely, (Y/N) just couldn’t pay attention like them. “Would any of you like anything while I’m away?” She offered. Charles was staring into her soul, his fingers still on his temple. Good, he can watch her ass walk away from his boring one. The couple shook their heads together, not taking their eyes off the object at the front.

“Hurry back, (Y/N).” He tried to sound light hearted. (Y/N) got up, placing her hands on both shoulders and leaning into his ear so she could speak quietly.

“If you want to surveillance me, you can follow me into the bathroom and watch me pee like the perv you’ve been making yourself out to be all night.” She felt Charles’ stiffen under her hands. His fingers removed themselves from his temple. “Thank you, professor.” She patted his chest twice before walking away from the table and over to the back wall where the waiter were setting drinks up along the wall. (Y/N) grabbed a flute of champagne and took a slow sip. 

God, she hoped this would numb the next two or so hours that they were gonna be here. What could possibly make this shit go any faster? Yeah, (Y/N) could probably go and get blitzed the bathroom safely. Charles was going to leave her alone for the next little while, asking himself if he was coming off as a pervert during the ball. But being incredibly high and acting accordingly was kind of difficult at an event like this. She only made that mistake once and forced herself to throw up so no one asked any questions as to why she was behaving poorly. Daddy even bought that story. 

“Excuse me,” (Y/N) turned and saw a guy, around Charles’ age, maybe older. “I couldn’t help but notice you standing here alone.” She smirked, playfully. This could totally be fun. She would never fuck him or even let him make a move on her passed flirting and talking. But she could totally kill an hour with this guy.

“Oh, yeah?” She asked as he stepped closer, closing the gap between them. (Y/N) had to lean her back on the wall to keep some form of respectable distance. He could earn that space over time. “And what’s a man like you doing here alone?” She countered, earning a chuckle. 

“Charity, of course.” He gestured towards the front. (Y/N) giggled. It was fake, this dude was the furthest thing from funny. (Y/N) would rather listen to Charles’ lectures over this guy’s jokes. 

“Of course.” She smiled brightly. “How silly of me to think otherwise.” He smiled gently. He was very aware of the age gap between them. He was trying to play the long game here, he knew he could easily spook (Y/N) off. Which meant that he had done this before. “I’m (Y/N) (Y/L/N).” She introduced herself, holding her hand out to the man.

“Pleasure to meet you, (Y/N).” He took her hand, kissing her knuckles. She bit her bottom lip, turning her head as to hide a blush. All while trying to suppress a shutter. This dude better make shit interesting fast. “I am William Bates. But you can call me Bill.” And that’s when (Y/N) felt it. And dear god, did things get so much more interesting. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Bill.” (Y/N) casted a glance over her shoulder and saw Charles glaring at her. 

‘What do you think you’re doing?’ Fuck off, Charles. Bill gestured to (Y/N)’s champagne flute, clearly pleased with the conversation thus far.

“Can I get you another drink?” (Y/N) nodded.

“Please.” She walked with him to grab another glass, handing it to her as well as grabbing one for himself.

‘(Y/N), you can’t be serious with this guy. He’s undressing you with his eyes as we speak.’ And? She could practically hear Charles choke on his drink when she thought that.

“So, tell me, Bill, what is it that you do for work?” He hummed, excited to show off the fact that he could afford this. Men like him always were.

‘So, you see my point.’ Charles stated. She smirked, pleased as he went off about how he was the CEO of some company that (Y/N) heard about it two years. They had a lawsuit on their hands for sexual harassment in the work place. But Jesus Christ! (Y/N) was convinced that if given the chance, he would bend her over that table right there and fuck her until she screamed. She wondered if he would let her call him daddy. God, she’s always had a thing for the authoritative figure. And his hands were wide, she could already feel them on her ass when he spanked her for using his name. He would make her obey. She could already feel his thick-

Glancing over her shoulders, Charles’ hands where folded and on the table. He was blushing hard and refused to look in (Y/N) and Bill’s direction. Fucking teaches him right for poking around in her head. He should know better. Had he lingered any longer, (Y/N) wouldn’t have been able to keep going. Suppressing emotions from her thoughts like that was completely fuckery in itself. Bill and her talked back and forth for a while. As far as Bill knew, (Y/N) was taking classes at the moment, rooming with two other people. Which all was true but she never went into the specifics of it. Bill didn’t seem to care. When Charles could finally look back over to her, (Y/N) let Bill get close. She let him go as far as putting a hand on the small of her back. She even made sure to laugh a little too hard at the cheesy jokes. She was ‘swooning’ for the man. That was until-

“Pardon me, I was wondering if I could borrow (Y/N).” Fucking Charles. She turned, doe eyed as she met his gaze. She had to give it to him, he was pissed but acting like a gentleman. Sort of, if (Y/N) didn’t notice his nearly white knuckles. Bill looked to (Y/N), questioningly. “Where are my manners, I’m Charles Xavier.” He held his hand out to Bill which Bill took. (Y/N) let his confidence grow bigger than it already was.

“William Bates.” He said again and before Charles had a chance to speak again, Bill took the lead. “(Y/N) and I were having an excellent conversation actually.” Charles glanced at (Y/N), almost knowingly. 

“I’m sure, she’s quiet the conversationalist.” It wasn’t a compliment by any means. And Bill caught on to this. 

“Is there a problem, Mr. Xavier?” Okay, maybe he was getting a touch cocky. (Y/N) didn’t think this confidence would make him ballsy enough to potentially throw hands. 

“Yes, there is. You’re hand is on the back of the child that I’m the temporary guardian of.” Bill looked to (Y/N), not really shocked but pretending to be. What a reputation to have.

“Charles, I’m nearly eighteen.” (Y/N) stepped in this time. Without the influence of (Y/N), she felt Bill relax a little. She stopped the shiver but she wouldn’t stop her lip from trembling a little. Charles caught on to this. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her to into him and away from Bill. 

“You’ve made the girl uncomfortable.” Charles pointed out a little to bluntly. Looking up, his fingers were to his temple. Fucker. “Go sit down with your wife, Mr. Bates.” And just like clock work, Bill walked away, nodding. (Y/N) tried to pulled away from him, Charles still having a hold on her.

“Great, you shooed him away, you can go back to your seat now.” (Y/N) spoke coldly, not looking at him. She didn’t even want to see the look on his face.

“(Y/N),” Charles spoke slowly, taking her drink out of her hand. “The man drugged your drink.” He held it up for her to spot the bubbles rising from her glass. She missed that. How did she miss that? “Okay, clearly we’ve been here too long.” He started to lead her toward the door but (Y/N) tried to pull away.

“Charles, you’re not my father.” She muttered. Charles paused, turning to look back at her. He had a million different things he wanted to say and yet only a few came out.

“I don’t have to be your father to understand that you are a hazard to yourself and everything plan you have to piss me off always ends up with you being way over your head.” He wasn’t wrong. She hated that he wasn’t wrong. And yet, she still refused to look at him. This made her notice the people starting to glance at them. She could be a bitch later, right now she had a reputation to uphold.

“Charles, it’s getting a little late, don’t you think?” She ripped her arm out of his hold and then tucked herself onto his arm neatly. He caught on with a single glance behind her.

“You’re tired already?” He asked. They were talking louder than before just so the people closest could hear.

“I had an early morning this morning.” She pouted softly. “There was so much that I needed to do before I could even consider leaving the house this evening.” Charles rolled his eyes, smirking softly.

“I guess we can call it a night.” (Y/N) beamed, visibly pleased with this and pulling Charles towards the door. The moment the doors closed behind them, (Y/N) removed herself from Charles and created some distance. 

“These ‘plans to piss you off’ aren’t meant to target you.” She turned, trying her best to hold her head high. “You should be asking yourself why a teenager is getting to you with the simplest of things.” He held her stare. (Y/N) could see that, for once, she made a point that Charles himself couldn’t answer. “Come on, I’m ready to get out of here and take this makeup off.” 

They didn’t speak as they left or even on the drive. The silence wasn’t deafening but it did suck. As they got home, (Y/N) removed her heels at the door and left them on the floor. As she made her way upstairs to change into something much more comfortable, Raven opened her door, greeting (Y/N).

“You guys are back early. How did it go?” The look on her face must have said something but Raven didn’t comment specifically.

“We didn’t even get to the dancing.” She commented bitterly. The only reason why she went in the first place and Charles decided to ground her. What a prick. “So, I guess there was no point going.” She huffed, closing her door behind her. 

She stripped her dress immediately, leaving it on the floor while she found some fuzzy pyjama pants and a tank top. (Y/N) looked around her room for a moment, looking under the bed, where she found her bird book that she started a while ago. To relax a little, she took a tab of acid, letting it dissolve while she sat on the bed. As it started to take effect, (Y/N) checked to see if Charles’ door was closed before she went down to one of the study rooms that she started to frequent in. Her head hurt from having to be proper again. She hated going to parties, rarely ever going anymore. Daddy had to work to get her to agree to go. It was something that she never did without a favour being returned. 

(Y/N) didn’t know how much time had passed, she was taking a bit longer than normal to read the book, feeling spaced out. But it must have been a while because by the time she started to come down, she had only gotten through two and half chapters of the book. It must have been a hour at least. Maybe an hour and half. As she checked the time, she noticed it was close to midnight. Nothing really significant other than her shitty night was slow. Times like these were always slow. Closing her book, (Y/N) sat on the couch for a bit, thinking about the night. She did overstep a bit by talking to Bill and going out of her way to fuck with Charles. She didn’t even know why she enjoyed it. The guy was boring. His job was boring. He came to the party with his wife! 

Who tries to drug someone while their wife is in the same room? Unless she was in on the whole thing and they’ve been doing that for a while. Or he could have just been a creep, looking to fuck in a broom closet before his presence really seemed to matter. What wife won’t turn a blind eye when they get to spend their husband’s money on whatever the hell they want? (Y/N) knew too many women who did. She was starting to miss the bar crowd now, they knew their shit at least. Except Mr. Handsy though. He didn’t know his ass from his elbow that day. What a useless fucking day, man.

“I thought I’d find you here.” (Y/N) looked up, meeting Charles’ gaze for only a second before looking back down at the ground. “It was either here or the kitchen.”

“You make me sound like a boring house wife.” She commented. She didn’t know how to look at him. She didn’t know if she should be angry or apologetic. Maybe they both should be apologetic? Although, Charles doesn’t apologize. (Y/N) was starting to figure that much out.

“No, you just tend to bake when there are a lot of things on your mind.” He was right. Asshole was getting to know her. 

“Or I read when I don’t want to be thinking.” She countered, finally looking up at him. “Why are you here?” They needed to stop beating around the bush. She didn’t want this conversation to go on for very long. 

“I came to see how you were doing.” This time, he looked away. “Raven also told me why you didn’t fight me on coming along tonight.” Of course, she did. Raven usually tried to play mediator. Did she ever get tired of doing it when (Y/N) was angry with Charles. “You came for the ballroom dancing.” Charles finally finished. (Y/N) sighed.

“What do you want me to say? You’re an asshole? Because you’re an asshole.” Charles smiled dryly. “Yes, I went for the dancing. Now if you’re done trying to be my therapist when you’re not mad at me, I’d like to go to bed.” She got up, grabbing her book and walking towards the door. Charles blocked her.

“I wanted to make it up to you.” Why did he have to be like this? It was a Charles thing to do. “If you’ll let me...” she sighed, closing her eyes.

“What?” He took that as a green light, moving over to the record player in the room and flipping through a few of the records. Was this guy serious?

“I know I’m probably the last person you want to do this with but,” Largo from the Four Seasons started to play. He turned to her, extending his hand. “Would you like to dance with me, Ms. Davids?” She raised a brow, trying to not take him seriously but the look on his face and the flannel pyjama bottoms and that grey worn out t-shirt was just too cute. She chuckled, setting her stuff down.

“Alright, fine.” She took his hand and he pulled gently to him. Her hand in his while her other was on his shoulder. He held her close by her waist and she was sure that this was how he danced with every woman he asked. Like every other time, Charles was warm. It was inviting and nice. It chased away any shivers she felt earlier that night, but it also felt safe. He started to lead her, taking it slowly to see where she was at but as she paced with him easily, he started to dance with the melody. 

“I’m sorry for being an asshole.” (Y/N) tilted her head, quirking a brow at this. The look on his face told her that he knew what she was going to say.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.” A smile started to spread across her face. “Can you repeat that?” He scoffed gently.

“I’m sorry for being an asshole.” He made sure that she couldn’t ask for it again, rolling his eyes.

“Did the Charles Xavier, massive know-it-all and all time stick up his ass, apologize?” Now he was smiling.

“(Y/N), don’t make me regret apologizing.” He warned.

“Nope, you can’t take that back.” She teased. “I will write it on my grave. ‘Only person Charles Xavier has ever admitted he was wrong too.’” Charles twirled her, maintaining eye contact the whole time. He pulled her back to him and (Y/N) happily greeted him. The pair went silent when they danced, (Y/N) was beginning to get caught up in her thoughts.

“What are you thinking about?” Charles asked, recognizing the look on her face. He was starting to do those kinds of things, identifying certain things she did.

“I’m just thinking about my dad.” She kept it vague. They had only talked about him the first night Charles started joining her while she baked late at night. 

“Worried?” She sighed, looking down for a moment. 

“No, not really. I’m just thinking about the times that my dad taught me to ballroom dance. He would let me stand on his feet when I was small enough and hold my hands. I would always just laugh as tried to take it so seriously. Kind of like this.” Charles nodded. (Y/N) pulled her hand from Charles’ and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He paused for a moment, stiffening under her touch but he soon resumed the dance and relaxed, resting his hands on her hips. (Y/N) rested her head on his shoulder.

“Your father is a good man.” She hummed in response, smiling. 

“Yeah, he is.” She could feel Charles running thumb up and down her waist soothingly, she really enjoyed it. The small little touch. Then he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. (Y/N) smiled, playing with his hair a little. It was a comfortable moment. Intimate. Like they were acting on mutual unspoken feelings. And for once, (Y/N) didn’t focus too much on the emotions of it all. She just memorized how nice it felt. “I ask myself how you two became friends but there are small things I see that remind me of him, and then I can understand.” She meant it as a compliment, Charles probably knew that. It was clear how highly (Y/N) thought of daddy but that comment ended the moment and Charles pulled away, taking her hand in his again and dancing properly again.

“I’m sorry too.” Although the intimacy ended, the comforting feeling that she got from Charles didn’t. “I did engage William a little longer than I should have because I noticed it bothered you.” The smile on Charles’ face was offending and (Y/N) was ready to take it back. “But, in my defence, the auction was absolutely boring.” He sighed.

“I will agree with that. It was boring. But have you ever considered that maybe I wanted you to stay close so that I wouldn’t get overly bored either?” He asked. Charles had that professor look on his face like he proposed an idea for a math problem to a seventh grader. She rolled her eyes.

“Of course not. With how tightly you held the leash tonight, I was looking for a way out.” 

“Fair.” Charles agreed, dipping (Y/N) slowly. “I promise not to choke you like that again.” He opened the door so perfectly.

“Not in public but in private, I don’t mind.” His face dropped completely and a small blush covered his face. He brought her back up and let her go as the song ended. (Y/N) just laughed at his discomfort.

“Relax, professor.” She curtsied as she always did after a dance. “I don’t respect you as an actual authority in my life.” She made a throw back to earlier, gathering her things.

“I wouldn’t go that far.” She paused, turning to look at him questioningly. “You were thinking about me quiet a bit during the ball.” Fuck... (Y/N) felt her face heat up as she turned away and started to walk away. He check mated her.

“Goodnight, Charles.” She muttered, hearing him chuckle.

“Goodnight, (Y/N).”


	6. Night on the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based entirely on a challenge, (Y/N) challenges Charles to think like her for a whole evening.

(Y/N) remembered exactly how they got exactly where they were. It almost made complete sense and as Charles put it, it was ‘such a (Y/N) thing to do.’ And at this point she understood exactly what that meant. To put it simply, she was very careless when it came to what she did for fun and honestly, yeah, he was right. (Y/N) was very careless. She knew exactly why Charles was worried about her all the time and treated her like a child. She needed it more than she originally thought. 

“You are so reckless, (Y/N)!” Charles argued, trying to prove his point. (Y/N) rolled her eyes, sighing as she focused on her cake batter. 

“You know what, Charles?” She asked, glaring at him playfully while she stirred the mixture. “You may think that everyone gets all excited to go to lectures or drink and flirt with basic women but you wouldn’t know actual fun if it sacked you right now.” He laughed.

“Really?” He asked slowly. “And what would actual fun look like?” He leaned against the counter, almost curious about her response.

“Actual fun is letting loose, doing something regardless of the consequences,” She smiled. “Getting one’s hair wet because running through the fountain looked fun.” Charles narrowed his eyes.

“Is that a direct shot at me?” He asked slowly, (Y/N) stared down as she checked the consistency of her batter.

“Not at you.” She poured the batter in a greased pan. “More at your hair.” He scoffed, offended. (Y/N) chuckled, rolling her eyes.

“I’m hurt, (Y/N), really.” He held a hand to his chest.

“Okay, Charles. Sure.” She slid the pan into the over, setting a timer. “I bet you wouldn’t be able to keep up with me, let alone act like a teenager for once.” His eyes brows shot up.

“Oh, really. A bet...” (Y/N) narrowed her eyes at him. “Name a time and place.” She smirked, crossing her arms.

“Are you sure, professor? Midnight might be too late for you.” The competitiveness that started to steam off of him was thrilling.

“Oh, I’m perfectly sure.” (Y/N) turned the oven off and headed to the garage.

“Alright, big boy. Right here, right now. Tonight, you are gonna think like (Y/N) until one of us calls it a night.” Charles followed behind her. She gestured the vehicles in the garage. “Pick a vehicle.” He took a moment, searching her face before looking at the vehicles. He took two steps towards his car before (Y/N) grabbed the back of his shirt. 

“What?” Charles huffed.

“That is a very Charles pick of you, Junior.” He rolled his eyes, not really caring for any of her nicknames. “But your not thinking like Charles.” He scanned the garage before his eyes landed on something.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“(Y/N), that is outrageous.”

“Exactly.” She grinned excitedly, swiping the keys to the 1952 Harley Davidson FL Hydra-Glide motorcycle in black with a back passenger seat. (Y/N) straddled the bike, looking over to Charles. “Now, does Junior wanna drive or should I?” Charles stared at her, huffing once before he walked over.

“Scoot, I’m driving.” (Y/N) smiled, handing him the keys and sliding back on the seat. He got on, turning over the key and waiting while the bike started. “Oh, helmets.” Charles commented, turning to look at (Y/N).

“Charles.” She said flatly, looking unimpressed.

“Right, that’s not a (Y/N) thing to do.” He sighed. Reeving the engine twice, he opened the garage and sped down the driveway to the gate. “Where are we going?” 

“Where do you think I want to go?” She was not going to make this easy on him in the slightest and Charles was slowly figuring that out for himself. 

“Fine.” He headed towards the city, (Y/N)’s arms wrapped around his waist. He was going the speed limit as (Y/N) looked over his shoulder. She leaned into his ear, her breath brushing against his skin.

“Speed it up, professor. We’re living dangerously tonight.” She gave his side a squeeze and felt his body tense up. The speedometer started to accelerate. 

(Y/N) settler back down, happy as the wind started to whip passed her faster, her hair blowing in the wind. As lights started to pass by her, (Y/N) looked up at the city street lights, giggling. She was feeling that childish wonder she had missed. The adrenaline rush was low but it was amazing. Charles finally started to slow down, stopping a few times at some red lights, before pulling into a 24 hour dinner.

“Alright.” (Y/N) got off, looking up at the sign. “Why are we here?” She was totally going to make him explain every little choice he made.

“Because, you think with a lot of things before your head. Your stomach being one of them.” Charles pulled the keys from the ignition, pocketing them as he headed towards the doors.

“Touché.” She smirked, following him in. The diner was small and nice, it was on the main road of the city, probably for travellers or people passing by. “What I would I get at a diner like this at this house?” Charles’ head fell back for a moment, realization hitting him.

“You’re making me eat what you eat?” (Y/N) laughed softly, earning a glance from Charles.

“No, you get to pick your own but I will make you pick from the same category as me.” Charles huffed. “And that category would be?” She asked slowly, waiting for him.

“Knowing how weird you are, breakfast.” She held her hand out to Charles, ready to high five him. He looked from her hand to her.

“You won’t now but you will at least twice tonight.” He hummed in response, unamused.

“Sure.” He didn’t believe it but (Y/N) was going to be an absolute trouble maker tonight. She was going to prove herself right.

“Just order.” Charles rolled his eyes, sliding into a seat near the front, ordering his food when one of the waitresses came over to them.

“Hi, can I get eggs sunny side up with a side of bacon and sausage.” The waitress nodded, writing everything down. (Y/ N) slid in next to him. 

“Can I get waffles with a fruit cup?” She kept it short and simple. 

“And would that be to stay or to go.” The woman asked, looking at the both of them.

“To stay.” (Y/ N) elbowed Charles in the side the moment the words left his mouth. Her cleared his throat. “Sorry, I meant to go.” He stared at (Y/N) as he corrected himself. The woman nodded, walking away. “Happy?”

“Very.” He rolled his eyes. “Charles, families eat inside at diners after ball games and shit like that. Sketchy teenagers and their older counter parts eat outside, sitting on the sidewalk.” Charles looked exasperated, he was very confused by (Y/N)’s reasoning. 

“Why?” He wanted to argue with her.

“We can find a bench near by if you don’t think that you can pick your ass up off the pavement.” She held his gaze, smirking mischievously. Charles shook his head. She could almost guess what was going through his head. It had to be something along the lines of ‘this kid...’

They waited for their food, playing eye spy for the duration. Charles was good at it which (Y/N) thought he was cheating, resulting in (Y/N) holding his hands and Charles refusing to look her in the eye. When their food was delivered to them, Charles paid and (Y/N) checked the bag for everything. 

“You two are such a cute couple.” The waitress commented to (Y/N). (Y/N) smiled, glancing at Charles who was shocked at this statement altogether.

“Thank you so much!” (Y/N) placed her hand on her heart. “But I’m afraid that he hasn’t asked my out yet...” She frowned playfully.

“Yet?!” She rolled her eyes at Charles little outburst, walking away from him and the giggling waitress. 

“Tip the lady, Charles. We have a while before you get to relax.” (Y/N) covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing as she heard Charles growl quietly behind her. Teasing him was just too easy! She walked over to the sidewalk, looking around for a generally clean spot before sitting down. Charles joined her a few seconds later. 

“(Y/N), you know I’m old enough to be your dad, right?” She looked over at him, biting not her pancake before popping a strawberry into her mouth.

“I’m seventeen, turning eighteen after Christmas.” Her voice was muffled by the food. She paused, swallowing. “You’re twenty eight?” He nodded. “That’s about a ten to eleven year difference. If you were have sex around the time that you were ten or eleven, that would be a completely different story. So no, you’re not old enough to be my dad. My dad is thirty four and had me when he was seventeen.” He rolled his eyes.

“Do you not see how bad an age gap like this is?” He asked again. Charles must have known that rephrasing a question didn’t change the answer much. She sighed.

“Charles, you’re thinking too much into this. One, I have been older guys that you who were actual cradle snatchers, alright? And two, I was joking to the waitress. Your reaction was priceless and I wanted to have a little more fun with it.” The poor looked stressed out by this topic. “Why are you asking anyways?” He was quiet, taking a bit of the bacon and chewing for a moment. Probably buying time. 

“Because you are the daughter to one of my best friends from university and I babysat you while your dad was bailing out your mom a few times.” (Y/N) nodded slowly. 

“And?” She asked, watching is reaction closely. This topic didn’t make his skin crawl. But he was trying to convince someone, (Y/N) just didn’t know if it was her or him he was trying to convince. Did that mean he liked her? No. No way Charles Xavier looked at her that way. Charles sighed softly, looking down at his food.

“How ‘bout we forget about it.” (Y/N) hummed.

“For now.” He dramatically rolled his eyes. 

They ate in silence, (Y/N) stealing the utensils so that Charles was forced to eat with his hands. He tried to get them back but (Y/N) was better than that. She stuffed them into her bra so that he had to make the hard choice of going without or putting in hand down a teenager’s shirt. He obviously went without. She was nice enough give him a napkin afterwards. Once Charles was cleaned up, (Y/N) got up, stretching her back from hunching over, watching some cars pass by them. 

“I wanna go to the zoo.” She stated, looking over to Charles.

“It’s one in the morning.” He retorted, looking at her like she was stupid. Oh, Charles. Silly silly Charles.

“Okay. Lets go to the zoo.” (Y/N) stole the keys, walking over to the bike. “We can easily get into the zoo, man.”

“How?” He asked, following her.

“Okay, firstly, I have friends; secondly, this whole night is about thinking like me. So think like me and stop behind Charles.” She got onto the bike, turning over the key and reeving the engine again. “Get on, I’m driving this time.” He huffed, getting on. 

(Y/N) pulled onto the street like a respectable driver but the moment the light turned green, she took off and sped down the street, running yellow lights, passing cars, and even running a red light. Charles’ grip around (Y/N)’s waist tightened as he gasped. She was scaring him with her driving and honestly, she was on top of the fucking world. She always loved bikes, the way the wind whipped her hair around, the way the world blurred past her. She let that feeling seep into Charles, (Y/N) didn’t force it, she let him take it if he chose too but she also wanted him to relax. And he took it. Within reason of course but she knew he took it because he wasn’t holding onto her so tightly, he leaned into the turns with her. 

“You’re crazy, you know that?” He shouted above the engine and the wind. (Y/N) didn’t what to say, she had no response, he was right. So she laughed, feeling him join her. (Y/N) howled into the sky, closing her eyes for a moment. It didn’t take them long before they arrived at the New York Zoo. It was locked down like it normally would be. She parked the bike in a perfect getaway manner before she offered the keys back to Charles, only to yank them back as he reached for them.

“Too slow, old man.” He followed her to the gates.

“Ha ha. Very funny.” (Y/N) looked at the gate, nodding once before slipping through the bars. Charles nearly choked as he watched her do this. “(Y/N), I thought you said that you had friends.” He hissed at her.

“I do. My multiple years of breaking and entering.” He rolled his eyes. “Now, come on. We’re going shit my way.”

“I won’t fit.” Charles glared at her, his patience was starting to wear thin.

“Yes, you will. I literally saw other people sneak in five different times this way and one of them was bigger than you. Now get your broad shoulders through the gate.” She ordered him, trying her best to mimic what he had done countless times before. Charles recognized this, debating this for a moment before he grumbled, taking it slow as he slipped passed the bars. “See, told ya.” 

(Y/N) led the way through the entrance, getting Charles through all the small squeezes which weren’t many. Charles finally started to walk beside her, now growing comfortable with their committed crime. Charles choose to go look at the big cat exhibits first. (Y/N) swiped a pamphlet of the place so that they wouldn’t get lost in the event of Charles claiming to know the way. 

“Do you normally do these kinds of things?” Charles asked, inspecting the lions cage. One of them was out, dozing on a rock beside a small pond.

“Breaking and entering or just being reckless?” (Y/N) asked, trying to clarify.

“Both, I guess.” Thanks, Charles, that doesn’t really help. She sighed, looking at him as she leaned against the railing.

“No.” She started off vague, looking back into the exhibit. “I’m reckless with a lot of things like my heal and all that because I don’t really care for myself but it’s usually little things that doesn’t add up to shit. I don’t break the law all that often because if I really do get in trouble, the cops will call my guardian which means that my dad is gonna fly out here to come get me and then tear both you and me a new asshole.” Charles snorted. “But, he doesn’t need the worry and neither do I.” 

“It just seems like you’re very reckless with a lot of things.” Charles commented. And he was right to a certain degree.

“I will never get caught drinking because I don’t even like drinking all that much, I just drink a little bit and call it a night. If I get too smashed, my abilities are almost useless or unstable if I’m not lucky enough and that’s worse.” She pushed herself away from the railing and heads over the next exhibit. It was a panther’s cage. This cat was nowhere to be seen so they moved to the next.

“And the flirting with the guys?” Charles followed her until they landed on the minx. The minx was out and pacing, looking around and mewing quietly.

“That’s just a past time.” (Y/N) laughed, shaking her head. “James is sweet but James isn’t into me the way he thinks he is. He’s struggling so he needs a side project to focus on.” 

“And what does that mean?” Charles chuckled. 

“It means that he’s confused. He doesn’t know if he truly wants to peruse me so he’s dabbling.” She tried to explain the whole psychology of it but gave up shortly, groaning. “He doesn’t feel that away around me, I feel it. It’s not even small and sort of strong. It’s barely there.” He nodded.

“Trust me, I get it.” They moved on from the minx, (Y/N) choosing to leave the cat exhibit alone and wander aimlessly around. 

“What about you?” She asked, playing the pamphlet as she stared at the map. “I always see you flirting with women anytime we go out but if I remember correctly, you’ve only gone home with maybe three or four of them.” Charles licked his lips, staring at the ground.

“I’m not a whore if that’s what you’re asking me.” (Y/N) laughed, shaking her head. “Unlike who you think I am, I don’t get around all the time. Like you, flirting is a past time.” She nodded.

“I get it, I get it.” (Y/N) stopped in front of the gift shop. Through the window she could see the all the cheap little toys and shirts that could be boughten but what caught (Y/N)’s eye was a panda stuffed animal. “Charles.” She grabbed his arm, pulling back towards her. “Charles, do you see that panda?” She asked, pointing.

“Uh, yes.” He responded slowly. 

“I’m getting that panda.” She let go of him, heading towards the front doors. Charles slowly walked behind her, he was unsure.

“I don’t think this is a good idea, (Y/N). Breaking in is one thing-” (Y/N) pulled a bobby pin from her pocket, chewing off the plastic end.

“And we’re already getting arrested regardless of what we do.” She mumbled around the bobby pin, finally getting it off. She bent the bobby pin a bit before sticking it into the lock and messing around, feeling the pins move. “Stealing a stuffed animal won’t hurt anyone.” The lock clicked as she turned it and the door opened. “There.” She popped up, smiling happy with herself. Until the alarm went off.

“(Y/N)!” Charles panicked. She rushed inside, grabbing the panda and running back out, bolting passed Charles and towards the exit. Charles ran after her, seeing the flashlight to a security guard that they managed to avoid some-fucking-how during their visit. 

“Come on, lets go! Letsgoletsgoletsgo!” She squeezed through the front gate, pulling Charles through the gate a little aggressively. He grunted in pain but followed just as fast. 

The guard was yelling at them as (Y/N) started the bike and sped off as Charles held onto her tightly. (Y/N) sped through the city, making sure that no one was following her. The security guard couldn’t have followed even if they wanted too but the cops sirens off in the distance didn’t calm (Y/N)’s nerves. She headed towards the far end of the city, away from the zoo. Charles relaxed the further they got away from the zoo and so did (Y/N). The further away from the sirens. For once, (Y/N) was pleased that she had taken the bike out before, putting tape of the back of the license plate so that a weird amount of light would make the plate hard to read. After twenty minutes, she slowed down, stopping at a park nearby.

“Come for a walk with me.” She killed the engine, letting the wind through the trees calm her. Charles got off first, (Y/N) after. This time, she handed the keys over. 

“A walk?” Charles asked, curious finally. “After everything tonight, you want to go for a walk?” She chuckled.

“Yes, you’ll see why later.” He chuckled, following her along the path. 

“Are you okay?” (Y/N) sighed. Was that a loaded fucking question. There were multiple answers that she could say but it was probably easier to be vague.

“Shaken, but okay.” She shoved her hands into her pocket, taking a moment to breath and let her heart slow down. “You?”

“Sore from when you yanked me through the gate but I’m good.” Charles stopped, staring at what had to be what (Y/N) was talking about. “(Y/N), is that a fountain?” She chuckled.

“Yes. Yes, it is. And we are gonna run through it fully clothed before we can go home.” He looked at her, hesitating. He clearly didn’t want to but (Y/N) started to push him towards the fountain. “Now, lets go!” Charles rolled his eyes before he jogged towards the fountain with (Y/N) at his side. The first step was freezing and every other step passed that was worse. The water was freezing the weather was no help at all. Charles yelled out as he ran under a down pour.

“Fuck!” He gasped, pausing for a second before barreling through it. “That’s so fucking cold! (Y/N)!” She hoped out of the fountain, her legs and shoes wet only while Charles’ hair was wet. He turned to her, seeing this. A mischief look covered his face. “(Y/N), come here. Tonight has been so much fun, give me a hug!” He walked towards her.

“Uhhhh, no. I think I’m good.” She backed away from him. 

“(Y/N)!” He bolted after her. (Y/N) yelped, turning and sprinting away from him, running around trees and circling around him. Charles was so close to catching her but she managed to dodge him. That was until Charles forced (Y/N) back into the fountain. She took three steps backwards before sighing. She was going to get wet regardless but she could get at him properly. She bolted at him, startling him and tackling him to the ground. Water splashed around them and soaked the both of them. (Y/N) gasped, pushed herself up so she didn’t choke.

“Fuck, it’s so cold!” She whipped the water of her eyes, sitting back. “Holy fuck, Charles.” She sighed, opening her eyes and meeting the vibrant blue gaze of Charles, propping himself up on his elbows. His face was bright red either from the cold or the compromising situation. (Y/N) was straddling him, her hand on his chest, the white t-shirt she was wearing was showing off her chest in a compromising way that (Y/N) hadn’t thought of.

“(Y/N), can you please get up?” Charles asked slowly. (Y/N) nodded slowly, rolling over, sitting in the water like Charles was and hiding how red her face was too. “Shall we head home?” He asked. There was an awkward air between them but (Y/N) got up, letting the water pour off her. She took her hoodie off, ringing it out. The water poured from it heavily. As she slipped it back on, she noticed Charles staring.

“What?” She asked plainly, starting to feel the chill from the wind.  
“I just noticed that you have a tattoo.” (Y/N) nodded. Two water colour lilies on the bottom of her neck with intertwined stems that went down her spine, stopping just past her shoulder blades. The flowers were a beautiful (F/C). Her mother’s favourite colour. 

“Let’s go home, Charles. I’m freezing.” She commented, wrapping her arms around herself. Charles nodded, heading back towards the bike.

“Now, if we brought my car, we could have a nice drive home but someone wanted the bike.” She sighed, chuckling softly.

“Oh fuck off, Charles.” She mounted the bike, wrapping her arms around Charles, getting comfortable for the ride home. Charles didn’t say anything as he headed through the city, going to Westchester. (Y/N) remembered exactly how they got exactly where they were. It almost made complete sense and as Charles put it, it was ‘such a (Y/N) thing to do.’ And at this point she understood exactly what that meant. To put it simply, she was very careless when it came to what she did for fun and honestly, yeah, he was right. But she would never tell him that to his face, his ego would grow bigger than it already was. But not to mention on top of that, (Y/N) had an amazing night and got a really cool panda stuffed animal in the process.


	7. Detox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up after overdosing, (Y/N) decides to make one of the hardest choices in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than I normally write them and it covers the touchy subject of getting clean, if you’re sensitive to this kind of stuff or you think you can’t handle it, just skip it. The next chapter will be continuing this topic but please, tread forward at your own risk.

(Y/N) started awake, gasping loudly as she tried to sit up but the pain from her body stopping her immediately. She groaned, rolling onto her side and gripping her head; the headache that was rocketing through her was unbelievable. The lights were so fucking bright, it hurt her every time she opened her eyes. Huffing frustratedly, she crawled over to the wall, reaching up and searching for the light switch. After what felt like an eternity in hell, she found the switch, flicking the lights off and falling against the wall. Looking around the room as her adjusted, (Y/N) put together that she was, in fact, in the bathroom. And there was, in fact, vomit on the toilet and around the toilet. There were two pills in the middle of vomit and (Y/N) started to slowly put together what the fuck had just happened.

No, no, no! (Y/N)! How could she be so fucking careless?! She had done her best to be careful, to always take enough to manage through the day. Just enough to fight off whatever fucking demon was waiting for her on the other side of those twenty four hours. Fuck! She overdosed on Ecstasy. Of all things, she overdosed because her dumb ass was mixing. Memories of before she passed out were fuzzy and dark but they were there. She remembered blocking the door to her room with the dresser so she would really have to work to leave her room. Fuck! This wasn’t a suicide attempt, was it? If it was, (Y/N) would probably remember that. She would remember feeling like that. She would remember planning it... Right? Fuck, (Y/N), what was the thought process?!

Her head fell back against the wall as she closed her eyes, trying to think properly but it was so fucking hard. She was crippled by light, the smell of vomit was overwhelming in the bathroom, and her body hurt all over and she had more gaps in her memory that she truly fucking cared for. The last time she had done this, she nearly burnt down her fucking house and ended up in the hospital from getting hit by a car. All because she ran out in the middle of the street, panicking, thinking there were people in the house because it creaked a little too fucking weirdly for her liking. Dipshit! Today was basically fucked, there was no way she was going to be able to do anything at all. Great. Fucking amazing. Ow... Her head...

Going against every bone in her body, (Y/N) refused to take any medication to help. She didn’t want to push her body anymore than she already had and she was not going to be taking anything in the next little while. She had to nurse her dumbass back from the dead if she wanted to avoid dropping like a fly in the middle of public. She could see the fucking headlines now.

‘Lawyer’s daughter, (Y/N) (Y/L/N), overdoses in public from cocaine during controversial case. Father has yet to make an appearance or comment.’

Daddy would be fucking thrilled to learn his little girl was more like his little addict. And there was that word. Addict. And it held true, all the way to the T. She was addicted. Okay, enough with the pity party. Downstairs are crackers and water. With a heavy sigh, (Y/N) lifted her ass off the floor, going into her room, which amazingly the lights were turned off. She searched around, finding her sunglasses and sliding them on before she begrudgingly walked over to the dresser. It took nearly half an hour for her weak dumb ass to push it out of the way enough for her to squeeze through the door. It was fucking dawn. The light barely shinning over the trees, it’s hard glow was warming the sky and it tore (Y/N)’s head apart. 

She stumbled down the stairs, gripping the railing like her life depended on it because in every sense of the phrase, it did. She would die way too willingly if her Humpty Dumpty ass took a tumble down the god damn oak wood stairs. Fuck past her right in the ass for leaving present her to deal with this shit show. And of course, (Y/N) had to home remedy this shit and she had no clue how to even do that. She only knew how to treat hangovers and she was going to be forced to do the same thing. Making it the kitchen painfully slow, (Y/N) turned the tap on, cupping her hands under the water and leaning down, drinking from the small pool of water forming. She was so thirsty that she couldn’t even put it into words. Her lips were chapped, her tongue felt like a fucking sponge in her mouth and it hurt when her saliva glands actually functioned for the first time since, what she had to guess, was probably hours ago. 

Pulling away, (Y/N) panted heavily. The burst of oxygen in her system calmed her headache down. Amazing. It was absolute fucking bliss. She could finally sort her thoughts without straining herself. Next, (Y/N) raided the pantry, grabbing snacks thinks like crackers, taking her choice of fruit along the way. She found a container with a lid, a big one, and filled it with water, dropping a few ice cubes into it and stacking her stuff into a neat pile. Ready to mosey her ass back up stairs and never see any of the house residents for the next few days, (Y/N) stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of soft footsteps on the stairs. Fuck! As fast as (Y/N) had moved at all that morning, she scooper her care package up and rushed to the closet, closing the door quietly behind her. 

(Y/N) did not want to deal with anyone at all right now. Pale with sunglasses and wearing yesterday’s clothes that smelt like vomit was no the good morning that either of them needed. Shit, (Y/N) didn’t need it either but here she was. Sitting down on the floor, (Y/N) was ready to wait this shit out as long as it had to take. She could only hope it was a few minutes. 

And to that question, (Y/N) had no fucking clue what the answer was. After about two minutes, (Y/N) fell asleep because it was nice and cold and she enjoyed it so fucking much. She had no idea how long the nap was, time was irrelevant right now and it’s concept held no power in her life. Fuck Father Time! He could go suck a fat dick for all (Y/N) cared. The kitchen was quiet now, (Y/N) waiting a moment before opening the door and sneaking out. She managed to maneuver herself through the house and her door, slipping through the door.

“(Y/N)!” Raven’s voice was too loud and startled her, causing her to quickly close the door behind her. She held her back to the door, thanking that the curtains were closed so her shadow couldn’t be seen. There was a knock on the door and a pause. “(Y/N)?” She called softly. She closed her eyes, resting the back of her head against the door, hoping Raven would just leave. “Is everything okay?”

“I, uh, I’m feeling a little under the weather today.” Her voice cracked, sounding absolutely terrible. Her throat felt raw, probably from puking everywhere. “I think I’ll be staying in my room today, make sure it isn’t contagious... I don’t want you or Charles to get sick.” Raven audibly huffed from behind the door. 

“Okay. If you need anything, we’re always here.” Common curtesy, classic Raven. She stayed at the door for a moment, possibly pondering the situation, before she turned and walked away. (Y/N) relaxed, closing her eyes. She moved over to the bed, setting everything on the bed side table and deciding to pick at the crackers. For how sick (Y/N) was feeling, she didn’t even bother looking around the room, not really caring for the state of it. This was going to a very very long thirty seven hours. But her body needed the break to do damage control and she was going to take care of herself as best as she could.

Thirty seven hours turned into two and a half days. Shortly after her body got ride of everything in her system, the withdrawal set in instantly and it was killing her. There was a very brief period, about an hour and a half to two, where (Y/N) could pick herself up long enough to clean the vomit off the ground and put the dresser back since every time the door was opened, which wasn’t often, it only opened about halfway. She also put her stash away for later, picked up some of her clothes, and changed into pyjamas.

Then her entire state crashed hard and she was throwing up in a garbage bin; trembling so hard that her teeth were chattering while wrapped up in blanket that she pulled off the bed; she felt tired all the time but she couldn’t sleep; her decision making went to complete shit, her thoughts slowed down so much that it was an anomaly how ever did anything; and worst of all, her emotions were out of whack, she was tired then irritated then sad and crying then tired then way too awake and on and on and on. It made her fucking head spin. For a mutant who’s whole shebang was based solely on emotions and controlling them, (Y/N) couldn’t control her own worth shit!

With faulty thinking led to faulty decision making which inevitably led to (Y/N) standing in the kitchen and making herself some soup at ten at night. She didn’t like coming out of her room but she thought that her stomach was settled enough for her to make a food trip. Granted, this conclusion did take over half an hour of weighing the pros and cons of it all. Her stomach won like it usually did. Which was pretty fucking bipolar if (Y/N) thought about it. She was hungry for food and craving something warm but she almost felt like she was gonna puke if she moved too fast. All in all, it proved that life was full of mysteries... And dickheads who though drugs would be cool. 

“Hey.” (Y/N) stared at her soup for a moment before she turned and looked to see who spoke, taking her sweet time. Charles stood at the doorway with his arms crossed. He was... He was... Well, he looked kind of concerned but (Y/N) didn’t understand. Why didn’t she know. She usually knew. She couldn’t get a grasp on what he was feeling. What the hell was wrong with her? 

“Hi.” She whispered, speaking softly as to not wreck her throat anymore. Her voice sounded rough, probably due to the stomach acid ruining her throat six ways to Sunday. Charles slowly walked closer, (Y/N) turning back to her soup. She needed to focus right now. Charles wasn’t that important.

“Are you okay?” He asked slowly. Charles fucking Xavier was less than six feet from her and she could still not get a read on this asshole. She knew what he felt when he was across the room, why where her abilities acting up.

“I don’t know...” (Y/N) answered honestly, she stirred her soup, making sure not to burn it to the bottom. Burnt soup was bad, it tasted bad, but anything was better than nothing. 

“We haven’t seen you for a while.” He probed, trying to get her to talk. She could tell this much entirely based off her past experiences. Charles may act complicated but he was no complicated... Normally.

“I’ve been feeling sick and I didn’t want to pass it off to any of you.” She spoke slowly, taking her time to form the words into a proper sentence. Charles was picking up on this.

“Oh?” He was using his professor voice. It was the tone he usually used when (Y/N) asked him a question about something he was teaching her about. She had been slowly taking classes again, not really in a rush to continue them but some days, the mood stuck her. Charles was patient. Always patient. “How come you didn’t ask for help?” She sighed, softly. (Y/N) stayed quiet, thinking for a moment. God, he asked a lot of questions.

“I didn’t think I needed any help.” She commented. No smart remark, just her and the soup she was stirring. Charles moved closer to her, gently taking her hand. (Y/N) stiffened, jerking her hand away.

“(Y/N), I’ve been watching you stir this soup for nearly half an hour. I think it’s good.” Fuck, had it really been that long? Jesus Christ. She had no concept of time. It felt like ten minutes has passed. 

“Oh.” She looked up at Charles, frowning. “I didn’t realize.” It was soup, she didn’t understand why she was feeling upset. She wasn’t going to cry but she did feel a little upset. 

“Here,” Charles took the spoon she was using, avoiding touching her directly. “Let me take over and you go sit down.” Concern washed over her. She was being too demanding.

“Are you sure?” She asked, her frown more prominent. “I don’t want to ask anything of you.” Charles smiled reassuringly. He had a really nice smile, his eyes always so kind whenever he did.

“Yes, I’m sure.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, being very gentle. “Now, go sit down.” She hesitated, still unsure. But Charles nudged her gently in the direction of the table and finally, (Y/N) shuffled over to the table, sitting down. She felt a rush of relief in her feet. She must have been standing for a while. Charles maneuvered around the kitchen, coming over with a bowl and a spoon, setting it down in front of her.

“Thank you.” (Y/N) sounded like a child at this point. She wasn’t being childish or acting out for once, she just felt so small. She had been for a while now. 

“You’re welcome.” He sat down beside her, watching (Y/N) pick up the spoon and start to eat slowly. She blew at each spoonful, making sure not to burn herself.

They didn’t speak the whole time, Charles just watching her carefully and (Y/N) focusing on her food. That was until nausea hit her like a storm. She dropped her spoon, covering her mouth and rushing towards the sink, leaving her blanket on the chair. She gagged a few times, trying to hold it back but the pressure built up and she finally had to let it all out. She puked into the sink, bits and pieces from her soup visible in the vomit. Charles slowly got up, walking over to her, hovering slightly. (Y/N) panted, trying to breath but she gagged again and everything came up this time. All of the soup she had eaten was now in the sink. Missing her blanket, (Y/N) started to shiver from the cold, biting her tongue to stop her teeth from audibly chattering but when she felt a hand of her arm, she jumped. Turning to look at Charles, the sound of her teeth chattering echoed through the kitchen. 

“Are you okay?” He asked again. Tears began to well up as (Y/N) bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

“No.” She croaked, feeling a tear slip down her face. She felt like utter shit and she knew exactly what she wanted. She knew exactly what she needed to make everything go away but her body needed time after ODing like that. It couldn’t keep going. She needed a break and it was tearing her apart. Charles sighed softly.

“Come on.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, walking her back over to the table. He sat her down, pulling the blanket back around her and leaving her there to grab some water. She sipped it graciously when he handed it to her, thanking the gods for it as the cool liquid slid down her throat. He held his wrist to her forehead, frowning. (Y/N) closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. He was so warm, it was nice. “Do you know what it might be?” Charles sounded concerned. She could finally feel it when his skin touched hers. How pathetic.

“No. Stomach flu maybe?” She guessed, finally looking up at him. She knew what it was. She just won’t tell him, she would never tell him. This was her burden to bare and hers alone. “You can go back to bed, Charles. I can handle this on my own.” 

“Don’t do that.” Her eyebrows knitted together, visibly confused.

“Do what?” (Y/N) whispered softly, any louder would have hurt her throat.

“Don’t push me away because something is going on in your head.” She sighed, looking down at her cup of water. Giving (Y/N) glass at this moment would have probably been a big mistake since she couldn’t even hold herself up for very long without leaning on something. “(Y/N), you obviously need some help.” Charles kneeled down so he could see her face, placing his hands on her knees. “Let me help you.” She sighed.

“Can you grab me some crackers from the pantry?” (Y/N) asked. His jaw relaxed, which she hadn’t noticed was tended early. He nodded, getting up and moving to the pantry. (Y/N) quietly got up and left the kitchen, moving up the stairs as quickly and quietly as she could. Charles wanted to help. He really did. But (Y/N) wasn’t ready to let him in like that. He was getting so close that she couldn’t handle it. Being dependent. Dependency hurt and she was learning the very truth of that right now. 

“(Y/N)!” Charles called out as he started to look for her. But she was gone, closing her bedroom door and locking it. It only took a minute before the handle started to jiggle from Charles trying to open it. “(Y/N), come on. Open up.” He was pleading. She thought he was pleading anyways but she didn’t answer.

She just shuffled to the bed and laid down with her fourth garbage bag in the trash can by her bed. She curled in on herself, shivering slightly from the room temperature. She had the window cracked to allow air flow and get rid of the rancid smells in her room.What a useless trip. The food she did make was now in the sink along with more of her stomach acid, Charles found her and got a feeling of how sick she was and now he was going to be a pain in the ass. She just wanted to earth to swallow her whole. It would have probably been so much easier that way. 

Noon the next day, (Y/N) was already out of her room, looking for something to read or possibly watch. The did have a VCR player which opened the possibilities of dosing on the couch while watching something. She found Jailhouse Rock starring Elvis Presley and Peter Pan for potential movies, and the Catcher in the Rye and Fahrenheit 451 for potential books. She settled down for Peter Pan, picking a movie that she’s seen before so she could easily fall asleep if she could. 

(Y/N) wouldn’t hold her breath, not that she could. Walking took the breath right out of her so the idea of holding her breath tired her. Kneeling down in front of the TV, (Y/N) got everything set up, taking a minute longer than normal to think shit through. In about fifteen minutes, (Y/N) was laying on the couch, watching Peter Pan and abandoning Fahrenheit 451 only three pages in. That was too much thinking and Detox (Y/N) didn’t do that shit. She had a big bowl from the kitchen just in case she started to feel queasy. 

About halfway through the film, she started to dose, partly conscious to the movie but she felt safe. She knew what happened, it was okay to sleep. Right before sleep pulled her into its sweet and gentle grasp, welcoming her into its embrace, the door to the library opened. She sighed softly, hoping that whoever it was would leave her alone. The carpet softened any footsteps that she would have heard and a hand came down to her forehead. 

“Hey, squirt.” Raven murmured softly. “I heard you were feeling like ass.” (Y/N) smiled, opening her eyes and turning to look at Raven who was leaning against the back of the couch. 

“You heard correct.” She confirmed to the blonde. Raven smiled gently back at her, brushing her hair out of her face.

“I also heard your slow ass managed to give Charles the slip.” (Y/N) nodded slowly.

“I did that too.” Raven chuckled softly, resting her cool fingers against (Y/N)’s forehead.

“Hon, you’re burning up.” That was probably true, she probably wasn’t even shivering. Tremors were a pain in the ass and (Y/N) knew that she could pass it off as cold sweats. “Do you want me to get you a cold compress?” Why was everyone in this fucking house always offering to help her? She was the little brat who got into trouble because like Charles put it, she was a grade A shit disturber.

“You can do whatever you’d like, I am either going to finish Peter Pan and put in Jailhouse Rock or go back to sleep.” She informed Raven of the plan. 

“I can send Charles in if you’re gonna be like that.” Raven warned, still smirking pleasantly. (Y/N) groaned softly.

“You know, Raven, you say that like it’s a threat but the way you feel is telling me that you will, in fact, send Charles in here regardless.” She paused, taking an uneven breath. “Just how soon is up for debate.” Raven rolled her eyes, clearly caught.

“Ah, yes. The super empath knows exactly how I’m feeling at all hours of the day.” She replied sarcastically.

“Actually, I couldn’t tell shit if it wasn’t for your hand on my forehead.” (Y/N) corrected her. “When I get sick, that sensitivity takes a dive. So does my energy to manipulate so this is actually the safest you could be from me right now.” Raven took her hand away from her forehead.

“Really?” (Y/N) nodded. She sat up a little, propping herself up on her elbow and reaching for her water bottle. She exchanged the container for the water bottle that was left for her on the counter. The cool water was always nice and calming. It settled her stomach at the very beginning of the nauseous waves. “That interesting. I never heard of someone’s powers being disabled by disease.” (Y/N) sighed, settling back down.

“Charles gets a migraine and suddenly he doesn’t want to do sifting through minds.” She countered. “Invisible abilities like ours will always take a hit when our body does.” Raven cocked a brow at her.

“Have you been listening to Charles during biology?” (Y/N) paused, realizing that yes, she had just quoted Charles from one of her classes.

“Shut up.” Raven chuckled, rolling her eyes. 

“Alright, I’m gonna go get a cold compress.” (Y/N) nodded, getting comfortable again and closing her eyes. Sleep was gonna come get her ass whether he liked it or not because holy shit, did she need it. Thoughts of watching Peter Pan with daddy when she was younger surfaced. He would always sit through children movies for her, just because she loved them so much. That happy ending. It made her feel hopeful for just a slit second. That maybe, just maybe, she could have that too. Despite everything she did. Despite the pain she caused. A cold shock jolted through her and she gasped, eyes shooting open as the cold compress was set against her head.

“Raven, oh my fucking god!” She cussed, turning to see not Raven but Charles. What a bitch! Clearly the debate was won and (Y/N) lucked out.

“Sorry to disappoint.” Charles murmured. The damp cloth stayed in place as (Y/N) turned to look at him. He had taken Raven’s previous spot, tearing her attention away from her movie. “Raven told me that you were held up in here.”

“Of course, she did.” (Y/N) set her hand on the cold compress for a moment, getting a feel of the temperature before she left it alone. “Are you going to debate with me to let you take care of me again?” Charles chuckled softly.

“No, you’re too stubborn to agree anyways so I thought I would just do it and let you stubbornly pout.” (Y/N) wanted to be pissy, honestly, but Charles had her in a box. 

“Fine.” She rolled away from him, focusing back on her movie. It was reaching the climax and there was probably half an hour left. Charles was happy with himself at this. Removing his hand from her, he walked around and lifted her legs, sitting down and setting her legs down on his lap. She gasped at the feeling of his hands on her feet.

“Jesus, (Y/N). Could you maintain a regular temperature throughout your whole body?” Charles wrapped his hands around her feet, warming them. It was nice, the feeling of her feet actually warming up instead of freezing while getting clammy.

“Nope. Couldn’t even if I tried.” (Y/N) smiled softly at Charles for a moment before she tried to get comfortable again. The cloth was difficult to relax with, it was just disrupting the whole warmth that she had worked so hard for. When she thought Charles looking, (Y/N) pulled the cloth off her forehead and dropping into the bowl below. If she was lucky, she’d puke on it. With heavy eyelids, she closed her eyes and let sleep embrace her. It’s gentle hold taking her deeper and deeper into the muck that clouded her thoughts. 

And then the dreams started. They started off small, just (Y/N) sitting on a swing and staring out across the field. The field was calming but the sudden screams that came from them weren’t. She wanted to run to the sound, see who was screaming but she couldn’t moving. The pain that filled the air was so thick that (Y/N) was choking on it. Who was that?! She tried to move but she couldn’t, she couldn’t control her limps. Every time she urged her hands to move, they just sat in her lap, folded politely. The wind stopped moving and all sounds ceased. (Y/N) looked around the clearly, looking for anything. She needed a single sign. 

“(Y/N)!”

The voice screamed so loud that it was almost right beside her ear. She jolted awake, looking around the room. Peter Pan was over, Charles must have put in another movie, the credits rolling. Sighing, she raised her hand to rub her eyes, stopping as she saw her skin start to crawl. It didn’t feel like that, but actual bumps started to form under her skin and moved around. The skin made a sickening sound as it was ripped from the layer of muscle underneath. Her breath caught in her throat, eyes widening. It wasn’t until something started to makes it way out of her skin, blood dripping and a centipede forcing its way out that she screamed, pushing herself away from the couch and falling onto the floor. 

(Y/N) hit her head against the table, yelping, and pushing herself away from the couch, flicking her hand until the centipede wasn’t on her skin anymore. Her back hit the wall, stopping her where she was. She brought her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and staring at the spot in front of her, rocking. What the fuck was that? What the hell was that?! Did that actually happen? Jesus Christ, (Y/N)! The door opened and Charles rushed over to her, kneeling down in front of her.

“Hey, hey.” He sounded concerned, his voice a little rushed as well. “What happened?” (Y/N) bit her lip to stop it from trembling. Looking up at Charles, she bolted forward, hugging him tightly. She had no fucking clue was the hell was happening to her, she didn’t know why her head was spinning the way it was and why bugs were crawling out of her skin but she did know that Charles was real and safe. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her gently. She worked on calming her breathing but she couldn’t get a full breath in, shaking too hard. 

Charles sighed gently, wrapping an arm around her waist and putting a hand under her thigh, gently picking her up. (Y/N) wrapped herself around him like a koala bear. He brought her over to the couch, sitting down. Charles ran his hand through her hair, trying to calm her down. She closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing. In, two three; out, two three. She did this over and over again, listening to Charles’ breathing while she did it, matching him. It took a few minutes before (Y/N) could actually calm down. Finally, she pulled away from Charles, looking down at her hands, staying put in this lap.

“What happened, (Y/N)?” Charles asked gently. He brought his hand to her face, tilting it upwards so she was looking at him. (Y/N) sighed.

“I had a nightmare and when I woke, I couldn’t move. I could just see bugs crawling under my skin and trying to force their way out.” (Y/N) was no stranger to sleep paralysis. It plagued her for a long time before she started to use substances to stay away. Insomnia was the game, sleep paralysis was the name. Charles sighed, cupping her cheek. (Y/N) closed her eyes, leaning into his hand. “When I could finally move, I panicked. I thought they were still on me, inside of me... I’m sorry for startling you.” 

“It’s okay. I just thought something happened to you.” She scoffed, bringing both of her hands up to her face, hiding.

“Well,” She started. “I did hit my head on my way scrambling off the couch.” Charles chuckled, nodding.

“And there it is. You continue to prove to be a hazard to yourself.” She shrugged playfully.

“What can I say, I don’t come with enough warning signs.” Charles brought his hand from her face, taking both of her wrists and pulling her hands from her face. They met each other’s gaze.

“No, you don’t.” 

As much as she hated to admit it, Charles stayed with her for the next week. Taking care of her every need, cleaning up her room while she slept and airing the room out properly instead of freezing her out. Every time Charles ushered her back upstairs, (Y/N) would pout at him and try fighting him on it but her mind was still a slug and she still tired out so easily that it never ended going her way. Now, she just choose to be a brat and held her arms up, asking to be carried. Charles would roll his eyes but every single time, he would comply. He carried back to her room or down to the kitchen because she wanted to go somewhere or didn’t want to move at all. 

(Y/N) tried to be independent at times, making herself food or getting herself more water but it always ended up with Charles looking severely unimpressed when he found her. Raven even started helping (Y/N) when she tried to give Charles the slip. They both agreed, he was very much acting like a dad to her. But Raven was always concerned about (Y/N) too, she could feel it when they high fived or touched briefly. If she believed that (Y/N) wasn’t doing okay, Charles would find them shortly. (Y/N)’s favourite activity while being sick was when she got a piggy back ride from Charles because she wouldn’t accept being carried any other way. Charles was learning how stubborn she could really be. But who would have guessed, (Y/N) gave him the slip the first time he tried to help.

About three days after Charles started caring for her, she had gotten him in bed with her, cuddling with her because she was cold and her teeth chattered audibly through her room. He would act all upset about doing it but (Y/N) would ask nicely and hold her hands out for him. She knew Charles was full of shit when he would begrudgingly agree. He enjoyed it just as much as she did, him warming her completely with the help of the blanket she carried everywhere. He would always call her a child or a brat but it was like when (Y/N) called him professor. He was teasing. 

Charles was downstairs at the moment, making her something to eat. Today, they were going to try solid food since (Y/N)’s food started to stay down longer and she puked less often. (Y/N) was fighting every fibre in her being. She still had her stash tucked away in her underwear drawer. She knew it was still there, no one ever touched it. Ever. She wouldn’t even open the draw but now it was calling her. Screaming at her. Reminding her that she needed it and the longer she listened to it, she knew it was right. Holy fuck, was it right. (Y/N) was sober a lot longer than normal and she couldn’t take it anymore. She managed to fend off the cravings by going on small adventures but everything was pulling her back here. Back to her stash.

(Y/N) gripped her hair tightly, pulling at it, trying to convince herself to get up and leave. That she needed to stop. That she didn’t need it. She didn’t. She didn’t... Right? No, she didn’t need any of it to make herself feel better. But she did, one pill and it would make everything go away. Charles could start sleeping in his room again. Raven wouldn’t hover anymore when it was just the two of them. Fuck, the two of them wouldn’t hover as much anymore. It was like they were worried she was going to drop like a bag of rocks at any given moment. Finally, she broke. Shoulder the blanket off of her, she rushed to her drawer, pulling out her ecstasy and staring at it.

She didn’t need it. She wasn’t dependent. She could go back to bed and forget that this little ordeal ever happened. She needed too! But she couldn’t. (Y/N) took out two pills and swallowed them both quickly. Sighing softly as she felt them hit her stomach. Then the guilt set it, it was like a hard punch to the gut. Anxiety surrounded her and started to hyperventilate. She needed this out of her system. She needed it out now! (Y/N) turned on her heel, rushing to the bathroom and leaning over the toilet. She stuck two fingers into her mouth, reaching as far back as she could, making herself gag on them. But it wasn’t enough. She shoved them back further, hitting the back of her throat. She gagged harder, feeling her stomach lurch. The door opened behind her. At the sound of her gagging, Charles came to the bathroom, ready to hold her hair back but was presented with the sight of (Y/N) with her fingers down her throat. 

“(Y/N), what are you doing?!” He grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the toilet. (Y/N) let out a sob, trying to pull away from him.

“No! I need to do this! Please!” She tried to reason with him. 

“(Y/N), no!” She shoved him as hard as she could, ripping her hands away and shoving them down her throat. As Charles pulled her hand away, she hunched over and vomited everything in her stomach out. She stuck them in her throat again, this time it happened immediately on first try. Everything else coming up. 

Charles froze, looking down and seeing that she did, in fact, puke on the floor and he was, indeed, standing in it. He let of her and stepped away, staring as (Y/N) dropped to her knees and looked around the puddle. Happily, (Y/N) found the two pills she had swallowed. Leaned back, against the wall, she took a deep breath. The room fucking reeked of vomit but she didn’t care. The pills didn’t have enough time to dissolve. She was going to be okay. 

“(Y/N),” Right, he was here. “What the hell is that and what did you do?” Charles asked slowly. He leaned against the dresser and peeled his socks off, staying away from the vomit pile.

“I’ll take care of this, this was entirely my fault so I’ll clean it.” (Y/N) slowly got to her feet, walking into the bathroom and washing her hands off. Charles walked around the puddle and stopped at the door. (Y/N) dried her hands, leaning against the counter. “Charles, there’s no easy way to put it but here goes nothing.” She took a deep breath, meeting his weary gaze. “I’m an addict.” (Y/N) stated, looking down. “And I’m going through withdrawal.”


	8. Rehab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) works with Charles, and eventually Raven, on getting her life back in order. Charles tries to build a safe environment for (Y/N) to recover in and fight off her cravings but complications always ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to our regular length, thank you for following along!

(Y/N) explained everything, more specifically, she explained her actions around the house and since she got there, she told him about all the times she had been blitzed out of her mind, she explained the insomnia, the mood swings, the nosebleeds, the hallucinations, everything. (Y/N) was smart enough to keep certain things to herself like when she started, who sold to her, why she started... This wasn’t therapy, this was (Y/N) owning up to her shitty behaviour and bad habits. She kept off the topic of her abilities, her abilities were of no concern to her. She didn’t care that she was honestly back at square one but this time around, she knew what to expect. It’s like someone took her senses away and she didn’t know which way was up. 

Charles, listening patiently and only asking a few questions, didn’t seem overly shocked about the reason why she behaved the way she did. He was more stuck why she was quitting. Why now of all times would she decide to go cold turkey and try doing it on her own? What was the motivation here? And she couldn’t answer that. She just stared at her hands and stayed quiet for a really long time. She was ashamed. She knew the answers but she also knew that she wasn’t ready to admit that it happened. She overdosed in his house, in the bathroom, and nearly died. She felt like death for a really long time afterwards but Charles took care of her. When she puked, he held her hair out of her face, when she felt hungry, he made her whatever she wanted. He was only ever bold with her appetite when she was. They did it together and he didn’t even know what it was at the time.

Now that her head was starting to catch up and she wasn’t nearly as crippled by her surroundings, (Y/N) opened up. She explained vaguely after puking but the next day was hell. Charles flushed her shit while she sobbed in the library, locking everyone else out. She screamed and cried, cussed out Charles, herself, and even God. The physical fight was almost over but the mental one was getting harder and harder. Her demons were coming out to play and she didn’t know what to do. Three days after that, she came out; tired, hungry, and defeated. Now that she was fed and settled, it was time for her to explain and she did. (Y/N) owed Charles anyways since she promised to clean her puke pile but he beat her to it. She wouldn’t have been shocked if Charles didn’t want anything to do with her, she almost expected it. No one hung onto an addict with the risk of relapse so fucking high. (Y/N) wasn’t losing progress if she went back now. 

Charles did what a small voice in her head was telling her what he’d do. He told her that he would help her. That as long as was willing to keep going, to hold off her cravings, he would help her get back into shape, make a healthy environment for her to rely on. (Y/N) stared at him. She couldn’t believe that he was really willing to help her after all the trouble that she had caused. Everything she had done and yet, here he was, offering his hand to her, willing to pull her out of this so deep hole she dug for herself. She couldn’t help herself when she asked him.

“Why?” He seemed startled by this comment, not responding right away. “Why help me?” She clarified for him. “After everything I’ve done...” This seemed to help give him the words.

“Because everyone needs a little help when they get lost.” It sounded exactly like something he would say during a lecture. Some philosophy shit he would say to some kid who was considering dropping out or some dumb kind of shit. It was a Charles things to say. So, with nothing else to do, no wild card she had been saving, no witty remark, all her personal resources exhausted to near death, (Y/N) accepted his help. She had no where to go. It had nearly been five months since daddy sent her here, nearly three months since they had started her home schooling, and the was no end in sight. She was stuck here, daddy was working tirelessly on this case and (Y/N) knew she had to her part. She had to be good.

The rehab started almost immediately when (Y/N) showed her independence coming back which was a few days after she accepted Charles’ proposal. It had also been a few days since he sprung the idea of letting Raven in on the whole plan and secret. (Y/N) just stared at him, worry consuming her in waves, and promised that if they were, she would tell Raven. That it should come from her because she didn’t want to hide behind Charles like that. Like she was at that very moment. She would tell Raven eventually, she kept telling herself that. Because Raven was strong and fearless and (Y/N) wasn’t.

But, like Charles had promised, he worked (Y/N) aggressively. When he wasn’t working, he was helping (Y/N). He would keep an eye during lectures by giving her assignments and the materials that she would need to complete them before the lecture was over. Charles, the smart ass, went as far as giving her an exam during the lecture. She was fucking lucky that she completed it. When he wasn’t making her do homework, he was focusing her attention towards better food choices that would help repair the damage she had done to herself. Super foods that would do this and do that. (Y/N) checked out when he went on and on about it but she got the gist of the whole thing. 

The cruel asshat would also wake (Y/N) at six thirty every morning and they would jog around the whole house twice. She usually died because physical activity was not even close to making the list of shit she was kind of into. She hated it, she hated him for it. In the afternoon, Charles would work with (Y/N) in his gym, trying to build some muscle on her. Raven even joined them on a few occasions. Charles would look hopeful, that maybe (Y/N) had told her but the way that (Y/N) acted about the whole situation would banish those thoughts from his mind. After all, he did promise to let her tell Raven when she was ready. But he feared that she wouldn’t tell her at all. 

(Y/N) continued writing daddy about everything going on, censoring everything that he didn’t know which was honestly a lot. She hoped that her and daddy could have an honest relationship, that maybe if she cleaned up her act, the lies she was telling him would somehow become more true. Daddy wrote back, obviously doing the same thing, he didn’t talk too much about the case and told her that he missed having her around the house and it was never the same waking up without her fresh batch of baking. It made (Y/N) smile, knowing he was thinking of her. They both agreed that they were thankful that this case hadn’t made it to the news yet, that maybe when things started to really get rolling, when the end was in sight, the news would pick up on the story. Although daddy told (Y/N) not to hold her breath and she understood. 

“You and Charles seem to be spending a lot more time together.” Raven commented as (Y/N) read one of the books of her choosing. They had a deal, for every two books Charles demanded of her, she got to pick the third one just to keep her interested. “Something going on between you two?” She asked curiously. There was an ulterior motive behind the question. There had to be. But (Y/N) couldn’t tell jack shit these days.

“No, there’s nothing between us. He’s just been helping me out lately. I’ve been having a hard time.” Raven frowned softly at the short vague explanation. Raven sat down across from her, folding her hands in her lap.

“You know if you ever need to talk, you can tell me anything right?” (Y/N) book marked her page and sighed softly. Charles must have tipped her off. He wouldn’t tell her outright but the man must have done something. He hated lying to Raven, Charles made that very clear every time she joined them on their run. 

“Did he tell you?” (Y/N) asked, she wanted to know what she was walking into. Charles was going to hear it when she got to him. The man was going to be sorry and (Y/N) would make fucking sure of that.

“Tell me what, (Y/N)?” Raven was beating around the bush. For not being able to feel their feelings, (Y/N) knew what went with what. She had been around the two for long enough.

“Raven, I promise I will tell you everything. I just want to know what kind of shit Charles is going to be in.” This made her smirk. They were still friends after everything, this comment may have comforted her, or this may have made her feel like she was in a position of power. Her finger tips felt numb against the cover of the book. 

“He said that you were going through a difficult time recently, that he worried about your mental state because you never talk to him when you guys are together which is often.” Ah, of course. He could share his feelings on the subject with Raven because that’s what they do. She knows better that to give him major shit for this. He was within his right to confide in Raven but the asshole didn’t have to pull the rug out from under (Y/N) like that.

So, (Y/N) told Raven. Finally, after two months of pushing through the cravings and putting up with Charles twenty-four-seven, (Y/N) was forced to spill the beans. She started off gentle, easing Raven into the situation and then explained. She kept the bit about there being a fucking condom on her abilities to herself because she herself didn’t know what was happening. She didn’t know if she was ever going to know, that maybe she needed to figure this bit out on her own but until it was a problem, it was her secret. Hers alone.

Raven didn’t take the news as smoothly as Charles did. She became distressed, fidgeting with her sleeve while she listened. Raven asked so many questions. She wanted answers and she wanted them now and (Y/N) understood. Had she still been using, (Y/N) could only imagine how defensive she would be but with reality back in full force, her patience for everyone else, her understanding of the emotions that others expressed instead of hid was better. “Was any of it real.”, “how long have you been using?”, “why didn’t you tell me sooner?”, “was your stomach flu even the stomach flu?”

Raven was hurt and looking for understanding. She looked like she was grasping at straws for something to hold her stable. (Y/N) took her time, answering every question as well as she could. She told Raven everything she wanted to know. “Yes, it was all real, just a little bipolar”; “a few years”; “I didn’t want to admit I was an addict anymore than I actually had”; and “the stomach flu was really just withdrawal.”

“Why did you choose now to quit?” This question stuck (Y/N). She was quiet as she pondered the answer. She didn’t actually know for sure. She didn’t. She told herself that after overdosing, she couldn’t handle another dosage but now that she was there, she had no fucking clue. Raven waited for an answer, brows knit together, worried.

“Honestly, Raven, I haven’t the slightest clue.” (Y/N) finally looked up from the ground, looking at Raven. “I woke up one morning, sober for maybe the longest I had been in a while, and I told myself I couldn’t do it anymore. That if I kept going, it was going to kill me and that just maybe, I wasn’t ready to die.” She had no idea if the explanation to Raven was good enough for her but it was good enough for (Y/N), that would make her feel better for the time being. She could go and reevaluate her reasoning later but for now, it was good enough.

“Now, if you excuse me, I have to go ring Charles out for spilling since he promised I could do this on my own terms.” Raven nodded, staying seated while (Y/N) got to her feet and left the library behind and going to find Charles. He was in his study, reading through some papers, half a glass of apple juice sat beside his pages. Charles looked up when (Y/N) entered.

“(Y/N), can I help you? I thought you wanted to read.” (Y/N) took a deep breath, walking over to him and placing both hands on the desk, leaning against it. Charles set his work down so he could give (Y/N) his full attention.

“Next time you want to go behind my back and ‘push me in the right direction from afar’, reconsider.” She spoke slowly so Charles understood. “Next time you pull something like this, I’ll do more than just ruin some pages.” He looked confused.

“Ruin what pages.” (Y/N) looked down at what he was reading before spilling his orange juice on the table, getting everything within its reach wet. Charle jumped, grabbing things off the desk that he wanted saved but the damage was done. “(Y/N)!” Charles yelped, looking up at her, visibly flustered.

“Just because I’m clean and tolerating you, doesn’t mean that the petty girl you baked with during midnight still isn’t me. Remember that my ID was just more in control then. My ego and superego may now have a say but they’re new to driving.” Charles listened silently, he didn’t speak. He was sizing (Y/N) up, he did that often when he was judging whether she was stupid enough to do something or not. “Keep to your promises, yeah?” (Y/N) pushed off the desk and decided that she left him with a big enough mess.

“Yeah.” Charles agreed, sighing softly before he started to deal with his mess that (Y/N) left him. “Did you talk to her at least?” He asked before (Y/N) completely escaped him.

“I did. She’s not handling everything as well as you did but let’s be honest, the whole ‘being your counsellor’ thing is you coping.” For once, (Y/N) felt like she was on an even ground with Charles. There was still three more months before her birthday, a month and half until Christmas and daddy would be visiting, but she was pleased that when she spoke, Charles didn’t look considered anymore. He looked like was listening and understanding.

It took another week before Raven started to warm up to the idea that (Y/N) was a recovering addict, after she accepted that, she started helping with (Y/N)’s recovery. Raven took over (Y/N)’s exercise routine and even started teaching her some self defence. Nothing big but a few things that Raven claimed to have gotten her out of some situations in a pinch. Although it felt like a reason to kick (Y/N)'s ass over and over again and calling it self defence, and personally, (Y/N) couldn't feel mad at her. Raven probably was working things over while they practiced. (Y/N) really just learned to dodge like her life depended on it.

The real pain in (Y/N)’s ass with the whole situation, disregarding the general situation, was that Charles was trying his damnedest to get (Y/N) to quit smoking. She was willing to give up a lot of things but smoking? He could stick it up his ass for all she cared. She was willing to quit with the major drugs, with the major players in her life, she was willing to go along with this shit show that he claimed would work, but this? This was hers. It really made her blood boil when she would be smoking on the front steps of the house and he would just take her cigarette and throw it away.

“Hey!” She growled at him as he stepped on it, crushing it completely. “The hell you think you’re doing?” Shooting to her feet, Charles just glanced at her like the question was quizzical.

“That is not going to help you in the long run.” He stated simply. The professor like always. “You don’t need it.” The balls on this guy?!

“Charles, I swear to fucking god, you need to step off!” (Y/N) got into his face, glaring at him, the frustration was starting to roll off herself like waves toppling over each other. It was growing.

“Smoking isn’t the answer to coping, (Y/N).” He countered, he was calm, revealing nothing to her. This asshole was literally treating her like he would when they worked on her school work!

“You aren’t helping either.” She bit back, giving him a shove. Charles took a step back as (Y/N) moved forward. “You can take away midnight baking and you can ruin my sleep schedule to fit the one of a civil man but you will keep your hands off the last thing I have left!” She sneered at him. It finally seemed to process through his mind as his brows knitted together.

“What do you mean ‘the last thing you have left’?” He looked generally confused, he sounded confused too.

“What to you think, professor?” (Y/N) couldn’t help raising her voice like she did. “I don’t cope with things in my life, I survive! Now back off or I will make you!” With that, leaving no room for Charles to speak, she stormed inside, lighting another cigarette and taking a long drag as she marched too her room. 

Her warning was ignored as expected but she started to mess with him in little ways, hoping that he would put two and two together and figure it out. She even went as far as calling him ‘daddy’ in front of one of the girls he was flirting with at a lecture when he took her last pack away. The look on his face was priceless and the girl lost interest in him immediately. She got an earful on the way home but she just ignored him, going as far as reading one of the erotic books she brought along with her while he was talking to her. It pissed him off but he didn’t say anything. That little stunt bought her a day without Charles policing her like he always would. 

But overall, things were going good. (Y/N) was learning how to function sober and yeah, she had bad days were she craved, and sometimes in would get so bad and she ended up harming herself but there other times where got into a fist fight with Raven. Raven knew she needed to be contained and did so, keeping an eye on her until she could actually talk shit out. Granted, talking things out would just be admitting that she was feeling helpless or overwhelmed and Raven would console her. She never talked about why. She never opened up about why because she could barely look herself in the mirror still.

It wasn’t until daddy’s case made it to the news that it really hit her hard. Sitting on the couch with Raven and Charles, only really listening to whatever it was that Charles was watching. It was a rare occasion that they all had a day together like this, Raven or Charles usually being busy, taking turned playing prison guard with (Y/N). She was reading Fahrenheit 451 finally when she heard the case title. The moment her eyes flickered to the television, her stomach dropped. There he was, daddy... He looked so tired and thin compared to how he looked when she last saw him in person. He was stressed out because his hair was slicked back but a few strands stuck out, he kept fixing them, running his hand through his hair. 

“(Y/N)?” Raven asked gently, placing a hand on her arm. She was testing the waters, she was concerned, but she was also worried that (Y/N) would slip. It was there. Deep in her chest. It was hidden, (Y/N) didn’t even know if even Raven was aware it was there. But it was growing. Realizing her breath had caught in her throat, she took a shaky breath in. She couldn’t think properly. The condom that had been on her abilities finally broke and it broke so fast that she was overly aware of how they were both feeling. Charles was looking at her too. 

“I’ll be right back...” She muttered under her breath, pulling away from Raven completely. She pushed passed the coffee table, letting her book fall to the floor, losing her page. But it wasn’t her page she was worried about losing, it was her nerve. She couldn’t, not in front of them.

“(Y/N)!” Charles called, grabbing her wrist before she could completely escape the room. (Y/N) turned to face him but it only made things so much worse. His emotions were consuming and she knew for a fact that he could feel her emotions swirling. She didn’t know control yet. Not while sober. 

“Don’t follow me!” She commanded him, trying to do it correctly. “You don’t want to follow me!” She had to make sure this worked. Ripping her wrist away from Charles, she fled from the room and ran out the front door, heading for the trees and pound in the yard. 

It must have worked in some form because Charles didn’t follow her. She spiralled alone, fixated on how daddy looked on the television. He looked like he could have been sick. He must have been sick! She was gasping, pulling at her hair, panic was spilling from the fountain inside her and it was drowning her thoughts. It was drowning her. The world felt like it was closing in on her and there was no amount of strength that (Y/N) could muster to made it back off. She had no power. She could wield all the power in the world and yet she would still feel powerless in this situation. 

All because she was and there was nothing for her to fall back on. No drugs to make her feel like the world outside of the room she was in didn’t exist. No condom to block out what everyone else was feeling. No nothing. There was nothing she could do to work out the energy that was pumping through her. She needed something. She needed to feel breathless. She needed that soft warm embrace. She needed... she needed... An idea started to form in her mind, something that cleared a space in her mind. She needed to feel him.


	9. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) seduces Charles in an attempt to fight her cravings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is straight smut, you can skip this chapter completely if you want and you won’t miss any story line with the included exception that they sleep together.

By the time (Y/N) picked herself up off the ground and got her sorry ass back inside the house, the afternoon sun was beginning it’s decent down the sky. An hour or so much have passed. Charles wasn’t in the kitchen, nor the living room or library. Cancelling out his bedroom as a possibly spot since it wasn’t even three in the afternoon yet, (Y/N) found him in his study. He was working on something, most likely a paper with how he was scribbling on a black page. He looked up at the sounds of the door. It still squeaked quietly because (Y/N) didn’t put it back on properly. His concern hit her like a shot to the chest.

“Before you say anything, I’m okay...” Slowly, she made her was over to him. The closer (Y/N) got, the more Charles studied her face.

“Where you crying?” His tone was gently and his voice was above a whisper. Bringing a hand to her face, she felt the damp trail down her face. Yes, she was.

“No, I just got something in my eye while I was outside.” He didn’t believe her. (Y/N) didn’t know why now of all times her abilities started to work, she didn’t plan on using them anytime soon. Neither of them spoke next. (Y/N) situated herself so she was on the same side of the desk that Charles was but was leaning against the end. Charles pushed himself away from the desk and turned towards (Y/N) as she moved.

“(Y/N)-”

“If I ever needed you for anything, you would help me, yeah?” She cut him off before he could continue. She was nervous. She’d never approached someone like this before, let alone a guy who was old enough to be her teacher. Who was technically her teacher.

“Of course.” Charles answered slowly. He was telling the truth, he was honest, he was just unsure of what she was getting at. It was weird knowing what was going on again. She didn’t have to look at him quizzically anymore. “Why do you ask?” (Y/N) huffed, turning to face Charles. As unsure of herself as she was, (Y/N) pushed through the feeling as she slowly rested her hands on Charles’ shoulders, straddling him. She felt him tense completely up, his hands shooting up in the air so her wasn’t touching her.

“(Y/N)!” She didn’t need an exclusive look at his emotions to understand that he was getting flustered and totally shocked. “What on earth are you doing?” The gentleness was gone from his voice, he sounded as tense as he felt.

“Charles,” She whined, wrapping her arms around his neck as she situated herself on him, shifting untold she was comfortable. It wasn’t helping him in any shape or form. “I need you.” (Y/N) leaned in nuzzling her nose against the side of his face. “I need you so fucking bad, Charles.” Charles mustered enough strength to place his hands on (Y/N)’s shoulders and push her back.

“(Y/N), you are seventeen...” He was grasping as straws. Honestly, he was grasping for anything. (Y/N) figured that he would consider himself saved if Raven walked in right now.

“Yes, professor, I am.” (Y/N) cooed at him, teasing him slightly. She watched the red spread across his face at this, clearly realizing how that sounded.

“I’m too old for you.” Charles tried to reason with her but (Y/N) was not going to back down now. Either he was going to bang her on this desk right here or she was going to go and find James.

“I’ve been with older guys than you, professor.” (Y/N) countered. She would have an excuse for all his reasons. She was determined. Her comment caused a dark look to flash over his eyes, almost as if the thought of her with other guys bothered him. Fuck, she didn’t know. She was too focused to care at the moment.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” He tried again. “You’re father is my friend, I babysat you a few times.” She rolled her eyes, shifting herself again, purposefully grinding on him. His jaw stiffened at this movement.

“You watch me intently when I’m with other guys, you like having me alone with you, and really liked how I was sitting on you when I charged at you in the fountain. You may have been embarrassed because it happened but remember, professor, I knew exactly what you were feeling.” His face grew warmer at this statement, his jaw slack as he tried to find something to say. “Tell me that you didn’t like the way my white shirt looked soaked.” (Y/N) challenged him.

“We shouldn’t be doing this...” Charles repeated himself. His grip on her shoulders was weakening. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, leaning her chest against his. The closeness was getting to him. The way he was taking short breaths was a notable sign.

“Tell me that you truly don’t want to do this, that you don’t desire me in any shape or form other than the relationship we have situated, and I’ll stop. I’ll leave and we can pretend that this never happened.” She offered to him and he seriously debated it but (Y/N) was determined for it to be him. “But if you won’t help me, James is working today and I’m sure if I cornered him, he’d gladly take me to a supply closet.” That seemed to spark something. The idea of James being with (Y/N). She knew that sour feeling that was blooming in his head. It was subtle but it was there.

“(Y/N)...” He muttered once, falling short of words. She leaned in slowly, nuzzling her nose against his gently, letting him choose the next course of action. “I-” His voice died out in his throat. One heavy sigh was all it took. (Y/N) sighed, starting to pull away and Charles pulled her back to him, hands resting on her hips as their lips connected. 

The kiss was feverish. Charles was desperate for her, the feeling was electric to her. (Y/N) tried to pull back but Charles followed her, dropping a hand to her ass and pulling her closer to his body. The tension, the resistance, it was gone. He was now demanding. He nipped at her bottom lip, pulling it with his teeth as he finally broke the kiss. His blue eyes seemed darker than before, that look that (Y/N) had seen in the fountain was right before her eyes. He looked from her lips to her eyes, his breathing now heavy.

“Don’t get shy on me now.” Charles murmured, smirking now. “You can explore.” He gave her permission. Shit. Trying to take control of this situation again, (Y/N) kissed him again, running a hand through his hair and tugging on it gently to test the waters. Charles sighed into the kiss, nipping at her bottom lip again. He wanted entrance. She wouldn’t be the one to give it. Running her other hand down his chest, (Y/N) rolled her hips against Charles, trying to gain friction. He pulled away from her lips abruptly, gasping. She could feel him growing underneath her, his jeans must be getting a little tight by now. 

“Come on, baby, don’t be getting shy on me now.” She used his words against him. The growl that followed her statement shocked her. Charles secured her against him as he stood up and dropped her onto his desk roughly, holding her thigh to his hip as his other hand supported himself. He was leaning over her, kissing her roughly.

“Baby?” He asked questioningly, a dark undertone in his voice. He was not giving up control to (Y/N), she was starting to come to this realization. Charles grinded his hips against (Y/N), causing to her to gasp this time. “I thought I was professor?” He questioned. Kissing her once more, he repeated his actions to make her gasp again, taking advantage of this to explore her mouth. (Y/N) tried to fight him but it was useless and she knew it. Charles was a control freak. It made sense that he was a control freak when it came to sex too. 

(Y/N) tangled her fingers in his hair again, holding onto his shoulder with the other. Charles left a trail of kissed down her jaw to her neck, starting his assault there. He left open mouth kisses everywhere, biting in certain spots and sucking on the skin in others. He was going to leave a mark for sure. The way he was holding her, demanding her submission, kissing her, it all went straight to her centre. His hand moved from her thigh, travelling up to her hip, up her side before going back down to the hem of her shirt. He pulled away from her, pulling her tank top over her head and dropping it beside the desk.

Charles started to trail kisses down her neck to her collarbone and the top of her breasts. (Y/N) was panting at the attention she was getting, every time he touched her, she felt her head get lighter. He felt up the clasp holding her bra to her body, trying to undo it a few times before getting a little frustrated. Before (Y/N) could offer to help, he stepped back and yanked her off the desk, turning her around quickly, and using both hands to undo the clasp and ride her of the bra. His hands returned to her body, starting from her waist and moving up to her breasts, kneading them both. Charles started to kiss the other side of her neck, biting gently at her ear.

“You have been such a bad little girl, you know that?” (Y/N) hummed in response. Gasping at a particularly hard bite. “Parading yourself around other men, dressing so carelessly around the house, rubbing your thighs together every time you got to a specific part in those erotic books you’re determined to read around.” He listed off just a few things (Y/N) did, she was shocked by the last part. She didn’t think he saw that. “What am I going to do with you?” Charles asked aloud, pinching a nipple between his fingers and rolling it. She gasped, letting a soft moan slip past her mouth.

“I don’t know.” She asked after a moment, placing a hand on the back of his neck. “Punish me maybe?” The words just fell right out of her mouth before she could think properly. Charles chuckled at this idea. 

“I could punish you. I could think of a few ways but I know one way that’ll really get the message through.” He shoved (Y/N) against the desk and pulled away, hooking his fingers through the belt loops of her skinny jeans and pulling them down slowly. “Step.” He demanded once her pants were pooled at her ankles. One foot at a time, she stepped out of them and he discarded of them somewhere else. Kneeling down, he looked at her. He placed his hands on her ankles, spreading her legs apart so he could go about his business. 

“Charles-” (Y/N)’s whine was cut off by a quick smack to her left ass cheek. She gasped, clenching her fists, knuckles turning white.

“You’re so wet, (Y/N).” Her face grew hot at this, for all the technical shit he said, he sounded absolutely filthy with the shit he was saying now. “There’s a damp spot on your panties. Where you thinking about what you wanted me to do while you looked for me?” Charles asked, slowly peeling her panties down her legs but leaving them just below her knees. (Y/N) didn’t answer his question, causing him to his her right cheek a smack.

“Yes!” She confirmed with a gasp. “I thought about how you would feel inside of me. I wondered how you would sound when you fucked me. If you would grunt and pant or moan?” (Y/N) explained before Charles could ask her too. This thumb ran gently over her, rubbing from the bottom all the way to the top is slow strokes. He wasn’t touching her enough. She needed more. His thumb covered in her slick, sliding so smoothly. (Y/N) whimpered gently.

“What is it, baby?” He hummed in response. “Would you like to feel my fingers inside you? Do you want me to suck your clit like the dirty little slut you are?” (Y/N) shivered as he spoke, he was going to drive her crazy. Hell, she was sure that if he kept talking like that, (Y/N) would be able to take him whole without any prep work. “You have to tell me what you want.” He cooed, encouraging her.

“Yes.” 

“Yes, what?” Was this guy serious? Was he really going to take this pet name into their new found sex life?

“Yes, professor.” Before (Y/N) could think any further, she felt his hot mouth on her. His tongue lapped at her clit, licking up all of her slick that was starting to run down her thighs. (Y/N) moaned loudly, mouth tapped open as her eyes fell shut. Charles sucked her lips into his mouth before he went back to licking her clit. “Ah! Fuck, Charles!” (Y/N) gasped as Charles licked and sucked on her folds. A whine escaped her as she felt Charles stop but a smack soon turned her whine into a gasp. 

“That filthy little mouth of yours isn’t going to get you anywhere, (Y/N).” Charles warned her, pulling her panties all the way down. She was about to ask was her was doing as he bent over her but soon he shoved her panties into her mouth, muffling any sound that was going to come out. “You should probably also contain your noises, Raven is still her.” Kneeling back down, Charles inserted his middle finger slowly into her centre. 

(Y/N) gasped, arching her back at the invasion. He pumped his finger a few times, getting (Y/N) use to it before his pointer finger followed. She panted and writhed against the desk as Charles finger fucked her closer and closer to her release, he was just as good with his fingers as he was his mouth. She would have cussed and called his name but her panties soaked up any drool that would have spilled onto the desk. 

“It must have been a while since you’ve last been with anyone, you’re so responsive to just my fingers.” Charles noted, scissoring his fingers to stretch her up further. A soft groan escaped his lips, (Y/N) looked behind her to see Charles palming himself through his jeans. She was getting to him just as much as he was getting to her. “Have you thought about my fingers inside you, maybe fucking you with my tongue?” She panted, tensing as he spoke which caused a chuckle to drift from behind her. “You’ve thought about me using my tongue on you definitely.” He snaked his hand around her legs and started to rub her clit in gentle circles, pushing her closer. A high pitched whine escaped (Y/N) as she felt herself getting so fucking close. (Y/N) pushed against his fingers, trying to go faster but Charles retracted from her completely. (Y/N) sighed, pushing herself up from the desk and pulling the panties from her mouth.

“Charles!” She whined, turning to see Charles sucking her slick off his fingers. This shut (Y/N) right up without a second thought. He hummed when he noticed that she was staring at him.

“Bad girls don’t get to cum until I say so.” Once he was satisfied with torturing (Y/N) long enough, he turned his attention back to her, lifting her back onto the desk. He ground his hips against her, gaining some friction from her. “Do you feel how hard you made me, (Y/N)?” She nodded, hazy eyed as she stared at the bulge in his pants. “That’s from all the little sounds you kept making.” 

The fact that (Y/N) was completely bare in front of him and the only thing showing signs of this happening was how Charles’ hair was messed up from her playing with it but still fully clothed made (Y/N) start to grow shy. Sitting up, (Y/N) started to unbutton his button down shirt, she only got three buttons done before Charles stopped her. He made a ‘tsk’ing sound as he pushed her back down, leaving her propped up on her elbows. 

“Good girls get to make demands.” Charles stated plainly. “Have you been a good girl?” She knew the answer and she also knew that she was going to get more than a smack on the ass and an orgasm denial if she lied. 

“No.” (Y/N) responded, slightly embarrassed by the whole situation now. Charles smiled, pleased with her response. He started to unbuckle his belt, unbutton and unzip his jeans before he pushed them down just enough to free himself. A bit of panic started to rise in her chest. Would now be a great time to tell him that she had never actually let any of the guys she was with penetrate her before?

Before (Y/N) could say anything or even think another proper sentence, Charles started to rub circles around her clit as he lined up and pressed his cock head again her entrance. When the fuck did he have time to put a condom on? And where the hell did it come from? A broken moan escaped (Y/N) as Charles slowly pushed himself inside, stopping only when he was sheathed completely inside her. He groaned out, resting his head against her shoulder.

“Shit, you’re so warm and tight!” Charles moaned out, panting a little. He was enjoying the feeling of her so much. She could feel the pleasure rolling off of him in waves, causing her to twitch around him. “Shit, little girl, don’t do that yet.” His voice sounded tensed as she fluttered around him.

“I can’t help it,” (Y/N) panted, trying to get him to move. She needed him to move. The pain from the first time of having some guy in her was consumed by his pleasure. She never thought of it this way but she never thought of replacing coke with sex. “I can feel how I feel around you and shit-” Charles pulled away from her shoulder to look at her. “I need you to move!” (Y/N) whined softly, wrapping her legs around him and pushed him closer to her.

“Are you sure?” He asked, worry started to form in his chest but (Y/N) grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him into a kiss.

“Move.” (Y/N) demanded, begged, pleaded. She needed Charles to move and she needed him to do it now. 

The short cry that left her lips as he finally started to set a pace encouraged Charles to move faster. Her heat surrounded him so amazingly that (Y/N)’s head started to feel light again. Papers and books on his desk tumbled to the floor as he groaned into her skin, biting and sucking more marks onto her neck and shoulder. It wasn’t long until her back was arching and her walls fluttered around him, bringing him closer to his release. As Charles pulled, her closer to the edge of the desk, pounding deeper into her, (Y/N) stuck his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them to stop herself from crying out again. The world around her disappeared as Charles rubbed her swollen bundle of nerves with his thumb and hit a delicious spot inside of her.

“Fuck!” Charles cursed as (Y/N) sucked on his fingers, licking them thoroughly. She fluttered around him again and without any warning at all, (Y/N) arched her back, pulling his fingers out of her mouth, and cried out a string of curse words and his name as she came. The look of absolute bliss on her face was entrancing. Charles thrusted through her orgasm, not faltering as she came down, whimpering and moan out from oversensitivity as he chased his high. She twitched and writhed under him, panting and moaning louder than before. She covered her mouth with her hand as to not alert Raven to situation going on in Charles’ study. With a few final hard thrusts, Charles spilled his load into the condom.

Sweat glistening on their skin as they’re pants filled the room. (Y/N) whined softly when Charles pulled out of her, she still felt so sensitive, cleaning up was going to be a bitch. Charles pulled off the condom, tied the end of it and threw it into the trash bin beside his desk. (Y/N) sat up slowly, wincing as everything was feeling a bit tender at the moment. Charles looked at her naked body for a moment, after he put himself back into his pants, before he unbuttoned his shirt and put it around her. Without saying a word, Charles slipped her arms through the shirt, gathered their clothes into a pile, and handed it to (Y/N). She was confused for a moment before he picked her up bridal style and headed out of his office and to his bedroom. They were lucky that Raven wasn’t around to catch them, knowing all to well that Charles would be too stubborn to do some telepathy style shit. 

In his bedroom, Charles set (Y/N) down on the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. He returned with a wash cloth and whipped (Y/N) clean of any remaining lube or otherwise from her sex. She stiffened and gasped, struggling through it. Once he finished, Charles shed his jeans and crawled into bed, pulling (Y/N) with him. Situating themselves under the covers, Charles let (Y/N)’s back rest again his chest, playing with her hair.

“I can only stay for a short nap but I will let you get away with ruin your sleep schedule just this once.” (Y/N) chuckled, snuggling into the bed, tired and happy.

“I’ll take what I can get.” She mused, closing her eyes and letting the exhaustion of being pounded into a desk and the emotional drain of seeing what daddy looked like currently pull her into its seemingly gentle embrace.


	10. Sneaking Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and Charles continue fraternizing during they’re daily lives, keeping things from Raven and focusing less on school work.  
> Porn with plot.

(Y/N) couldn’t say that their encounter in his study was the last time they did anything of the sorts. After Charles gave in, (Y/N) was now playing a different game with him, one more dangerous and yet, so much more fun. All it took was her imagination at first, reading one of the erotic books and thinking of Charles in place of the male main character, rubbing her thighs together, all while laying on the couch in the same room as him. Charles would peak into her mind and everything would come flooding into his mind, he could see all her little fantasies she’s was having. The groan that escaped him was priceless and (Y/N) had to bit her lip to stop it from trembling. 

‘Naughty girl...’ His voice echoed in her mind and she let the book fall against her chest. Looking down the couch at Charles who was seated on the opposite end, trying to watch the television. It was fun, watching him sit there as he tried to hide the fact that he was listening in on her, looking to have just rested his head against his hand. 

“It’s not my fault, you have me craving more and continue to distance yourself from me.” She quipped back. A smirk played on his lips.

“Because I don’t think I can keep my hands off you if I were near.” That was all the invitation she needed, discarding the book onto the ground, (Y/N) crawled over to him, straddling his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. He watched her intently, not stopping her in the slightest.

“That doesn’t sound like a problem to me.” A hand snaked down between them as she started to palm Charles through his jeans. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment, the lust that radiated off of him was intoxicating.

“Well, I don’t want Raven to walk in on me groping a child.” He retorted back, catching his bottom lip between his teeth to keep himself quiet.

“But if said child were to be doing things to you?” (Y/N) asked, working on his belt and jeans. They were coming off and Charles was going to have a hard time focusing on the television.

“(Y/N), Raven could walk in at any point!” He warned, watching helplessly as he watched her slide off his lap and onto the floor in front of him.

“Then watch out for her and let me know if she’s coming.” With that, (Y/N) was pulling his pants down far enough to free his semi hard cock. He was already staring at her hazy eyed. He wasn’t going to even try and stop her at this point, raising his hips to help her as she unsheathed him. (Y/N) wrapped her hand around him, stroking him lightly as he became fully erect. 

“Try to be quiet, yeah?” Before Charles could respond, she ran her tongue from his base to his tip, sucking on his tip lightly as she licked his slit. A gasp escaped Charles, his hands gripping the couch beside him. Inhaling through her nose, (Y/N) started to take him in bit by bit into her mouth, working her spit down onto the rest of him. Running her tongue along a vein on the base of his cock as she felt his tip in the back of her throat, Charles threaded his fingers through her hair, trying to stop himself from thrusting into her mouth. (Y/N) chuckled softly, sending vibrations through him before hollowing out her cheeks and bobbing her head.

“Shit, shit, fuck!” Charles muttered under his breath, tightening his grip on her hair. He watched her bob her head, running her tongue around him, taking as much of him as she could. His head was starting to get foggy, he wasn’t even listening for Raven anymore, too zoned in on what (Y/N) was doing. It didn’t take too much before Charles started to take control, speeding the pace up from painfully slow to fast and hard. His grunts and groans filled the room, his eyes shut and he let his head fall back. “Jesus fucking Christ, (Y/N). You feel so good on my cock.” 

His breath hitched as (Y/N) moaned around him, cupping his balls and massaging them ever so slightly. He couldn’t hold on for too much longer, scooting forward on the couch and placing both hands on (Y/N)’s head, fucking her mouth intently. Tears started to escape down her face, the lack of oxygen was a little uncomfortable but she could feel him pulsating on her tongue. He was close. A few more final thrusts, Charles grunted loudly and empty’s himself into her mouth. (Y/N) pulled back, covering her mouth as she watched him lean back against the couch, panting. She was not swallowing this. Getting to her feet, (Y/N) walked over to a trash bin in the room and spit the majority of his cum into the trash, deciding to swallow the rest and whip anything off her face with her sleeve. Charles watched her move around, his eyes hooded as he quirked a brow at her action.

“I ain’t swallowing that.” She stated plainly, taking a sip of the iced tea she brought into the room earlier before she even thought about blowing him in the living room. “One, that shit doesn’t exactly taste amazing and secondly, I don’t think I should be filling up before lunch.” Charles chuckled, fixing himself up but (Y/N) was quick to stop him, wrapping her hand around him and pumping a few times.

“(Y/N)-” He whined softly, probably still sensitive. 

“I didn’t get to cum yet.” (Y/N) cut him off but Charles grabbed her hand to stop her. Holding both of her hands, he brought them to his lips, kissing them both gently.

“Go upstairs to my room, by the time I get up there, I want you undressed and laying on the bed. You will get to cum, I just don’t think the living room is the best place.” Rolling her eyes, she nodded.

“Fine.” She left Charles in the living room, stuffing himself back into his pants and taking a moment to breath.

That’s how it went, Charles or (Y/N) would start something and they would both end up banging somewhere in the house. He always seemed to want to be in the bedroom but (Y/N) would always corner him literally anywhere else. And she wasn’t against cornering him out in public, always willing to get one out quickly before a lecture, in the bathroom at a bar, a booth at a café... (Y/N) was not against anything. Charles always ended the expose in his car that she was growing to love, mainly the backseat. Nothing like getting plowed midday in the back of his car with a lecture less than ten minutes from then. 

“Please, professor! Right there- Ah!” Moans spilled from (Y/N) as he had her pressed against a wall, her leg over his shoulder, and his mouth and fingers working her just right in the closest closet that she could find. They didn’t have enough time to get a quicky in but they did have enough time for Charles to get (Y/N) off. He sucked on her clit hard as his fingers worked her, curling just right in a come hither motion. She tangled her fingers in his hair as she bucked into his face, covering her mouth as to not alert anyone to their position.

“Come on, (Y/N), we don’t have enough time and I’m not against leaving you soaked and aching in the audience.” She whined out, gasping as his mouth went back to work, licking and sucking on her clit, switching from gentle to rough.

“That’s -ah- so mean, profes-” Her breath hitched as she felt him push her over, roughly finger fucking her through her high as she bit down on her lip to stop herself from screaming. As she came down, he cleaned up all of juices, pulling up her panties and pulling down her skirt as he finished up. Before (Y/N) could say anything else, he stuck his fingers in front of her.

“Open.” He commanded, (Y/N) complied, opening her mouth wide as he stuck his fingers covered in her slick in her mouth. “Suck.” He demanded. (Y/N) complied again, holding onto his wrist as she cleaned his fingers off. Once she had gotten everything, she gave Charles a sweet kiss before exiting the closet to go and sit out in the audience with Raven. Charles waited a minute or two before he followed her out and got ready for his lecture. 

(Y/N) could see that he was hard the whole time, tying his sweater to his waste so it wasn’t as noticeable and paid no attention to it all. She knew better than to mess with him while he was in his people pleasing mode. She had made the mistake of doing that once, teasing herself in the audience while Charles was forced to watched. He stumbled a few times, even stuttering once but managed through it all the same. The moment they got back to the car, he sent Raven to go retrieve something he had accidentally left behind, knowing it would take her a while to find it for the reason that he hid it. 

“What the hell was that?” Charles asked angrily as he pushed her into the backseat, crawling in behind her and putting her over his knee. “Touching yourself in front of those people, important people that I needed to give my full and undivided attention?” He yanked down her sweats and panties, rubbing a small circle on her ass. “Bad girls get punished, yeah, (Y/N)?” He asked, she could hear his anger in his voice but the anger that flowed off of him confirmed it all the more.

“Yes, professor-” A swift smack came down on her right cheek and a squeak escaped her. Charles rubbed the red spot.

“Count each one individual, if you aren’t counting, then I don’t want to hear you make a word. Got it?” (Y/N) nodded.

“One.” Another smack followed, alternating from one to the other and back again. He spanked her a total of fifteen times before he saw Raven exit the building. Quickly pulling her pants up, he slid into the driver seat from the back and buckled up. 

“Sit nicely and maybe I’ll take care of you when we get home.” He told her, resting his elbow on the window. “Absolutely soaked after a punishment, my word.” He grumbled to himself as Raven opened the passenger door and slid in.

“Your notebook, Charles? Really?” Raven asked sceptically, handing it to him. Charles opened the book and flipped through a few pages before closing it and letting it sit on the floor by (Y/N)’s feet.

“What can I say? My mind is in a million places at once.” He acted like he hadn’t just corporal punished her in the backseat where he had fucked her senseless less than twenty four hours ago. They’re sex life was very active and constant. They really couldn’t keep their hands off each other. 

Like promised, (Y/N) sat very nicely on the ride home, keeping her whimpers quiet every time they hit a bump and her sore ass stung. Charles took good care of her when they got home, letting her cum several times before cuddling in his bedroom and falling asleep together. (Y/N) tried to limit that as much as she could. It wasn’t that she was against it, she loved the little sweet touches that Charles always gave her when he wanted to be gentle or she had started off gentle. (Y/N) always initiated any of the rough play, giving permission and refraining from their safe word. If anything Charles or even (Y/N) did for that matter made the other uncomfortable in the slightest, they would stop. It was just that (Y/N) knew that with everything going on between them, this didn’t mean that they were together. Official. Exclusive. Sex was just sex and (Y/N) had a feeling that Charles also knew that. 

So as much as she could get off with Charles’ help, as much as she loved feeling him draw invisible patterns on her skin while she made breakfast, she didn’t let herself grow too comfortable. Ready for him to leave her when he found some ditzy little thing who would work as a play thing wonderfully instead of her. For all (Y/N) knew, he could consider this little sexcapade a way of helping her through her cravings.

“I don’t want you to think that I’m using you.” (Y/N) murmured, watching the dust particles filter through the streak of sun coming through the window. Charles was cuddled up against her, tracing circles on her ribs as he held her close to his chest.

“Why would you think that I think you’re using me?” He was grasping for a feel of the situation. One thing that became clear was when (Y/N) was sexually active, right before and almost an hour afterwards, her abilities were back to normal. They felt stronger this time, no drugs being able to contain them in any form but after that hour was up, the condom on her abilities was back. She could feel Charles so clearly, only finishing their activities half an hour ago.

“Because in a sense, I am. Every time I tell you to get rough or attack you somewhere completely inappropriate-” Charles chuckled.

“Which is kind of often.” He pointed out. (Y/N) snorted gently, completely agreeing with the statement.

“My cravings have been at they’re worst.” Charles was quiet for a minute, letting it sink in. “I mean, the sex has been amazing and I’ve been enjoying spending more time with you, I just thought you should know my intentions behind our first time.” He sighed heavily.

“(Y/N), I knew why you were doing it when you propositioned me.” Charles admitted. “That’s why I was telling you that we shouldn’t because I didn’t want you to feel like you were taking advantage of me emotionally.” He explained. “Just know that I want it just as much as you do.” 

That’s as far as Charles ever let the conversation go, (Y/N) was never able to get another word out before Charles would change the subject or start kissing her and begin another round of their almost never ending sexual appetite. It frustrated her but it was usually forgotten about since they were hiding they’re recent activities from Raven. It was hard to explain why they disappeared often, Charles usually getting away with it but (Y/N) didn’t have her high energy and amazing deflecting skills anymore. Those skills were rusty now that she was getting clean, and now that she was clean, her dealers didn’t want to talk to her all the much anymore. They weren’t interested in her unless it had to do with making a buck.

But the big one that (Y/N) was starting to rely on was that Charles was cracking down on her and pushing school work harder because he figured that she had fallen behind during her first three months at the mansion and in all honesty, he had. Just not as much as (Y/N) was say. Charles was working on a new paper, something that he was actually really excited about, but (Y/N) just kept distracting him from his work. The really hard times where the days that Raven helped (Y/N) study while Charles was filling her head with little scenarios about what he would do to her if she was in his office right now. To say the lease, Raven wasn’t overly confident that (Y/N) was going to pass the exam that Charles had planned. 

But everything was going good, amazing even, until they weren’t careful enough and Raven heard something that she shouldn’t have. (Y/N) was moaning out loudly, calling Charles’ name while was thrusting into her roughly, the knock at the door and Ravens voice on the other side ended up with (Y/N) shoving Charles into her bathroom and getting a night shirt on before she opened the door to see Raven with a shit eating grin.

“What?” She asked, narrowing her eyes at Raven. Raven didn’t let anything show for a moment, just staring at her.

“Has Charles overheard you moaning his name yet?” (Y/N)’s already semi flushed face grew darker as (Y/N) knew she had been caught, but if she could keep Charles from being caught, then maybe things wouldn’t be as bad.

“Uh, no.” She answered quickly. “I would greatly appreciate it if my fantasies were kept quiet, though. I don’t need him knowing.” Raven chuckled, clearly pleased with how uncomfortable she looked.

“No, it’s cute. Really. Lawyers daughter falls for the family friend with an amazing age gap. What it is? Eleven years or something?” Raven teased. (Y/N) looked down at the floor, leaning against the door.

“Something like that.” She confirmed. (Y/N) really wasn’t self conscious about the age gap between them but if it kept Raven teasing her and not asking any serious questions, then (Y/N) would live.

“You should really keep it down, though. I could hear you two feet from the door.” Thanks, Raven. Way to keep things comfortable here. “If I were him, I don’t know how pleased I would be to overhear...” Looking back up at Raven, Raven seemed to be focused in on something behind her.

“What?” Her face was burning at this point and she could feel the condensation building on her skin, she was nervous.

“Is that Charles’ shirt?” Raven asked slowly, (Y/N) turned and saw it beside her bed. Her heart jumped into her throat at this new found knowledge and she turned to look at Raven helplessly.

“I like the smell of it...” She was grasping for straws and she had no idea if Raven was buying any of this. “I really like how he smells and if I can keep this contained for as long as possible, maybe I can move on and maybe start seeing someone else.” It sounded like a question than a statement and Raven’s features softened.

“You’ve got it bad.” The sympathy in her voice was a slice right through (Y/N)’s ego. Raven thought that she had a little girl crush on Charles and resorted to stealing his shirts so she smell it while she masturbated. Not that far from the truth but she didn’t know that said man was overhearing this and probably enjoying this very much. “Just keep it down, I don’t want to hear it as much as you don’t want him hearing it.” (Y/N) nodded.

“Yep, no problem. I can totally do that.” Keeping her eyes on the ground, her ego took another at the next words that came out of her mouth. “I’m gonna go take a cold show now since I really didn’t get to finish and... yeah.” (Y/N) closed the door and leaned against it for a moment, she listened quietly as Raven waited at her door then walked away while quietly chuckling. 

“You like how I smell.” Charles asked, a shit eating grin on his face now. (Y/N) peeled her shirt off and threw it at Charles, crawling back into bed. 

“Get back over here so I can finish and be mad at you for making me do that.” Charles laughed, walking over to the bed.

“I didn’t make you do anything.” She flashed him a glare which only caused him to roll his eyes and crawl in after her.


End file.
